<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿¡Que soy un que!? by Coldriver2moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885929">¿¡Que soy un que!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon'>Coldriver2moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Hate, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, hum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto hace años estaba en un momento difícil de su vida sobre todo en su familia, por lo que tomó una decisión drástica, pensando que no ocurriría nada. Jamás imaginó que habría consecuencias y que estas irían a por él años mas tarde.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Izumi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto era lo que podía decirse un chico corriente a excepción de su hiperactividad y un gusto hacía las bromas, pero aparte de eso vivía una vida normal con su madre en un pequeño apartamento. Su madre Kushina quedó viuda muy joven, su marido Minato era policía y murió en acto de servicio y se quedó sola con su hijo.<br/><br/>Kushina tenía dos trabajos, uno en una cafetería y otro cosiendo ropa y arreglándola por encargo, era un trabajo duro y apenas tenían lo justo para salir de mes pero se las apañaban. De vez en cuando salían los dos juntos a tomar algo o ir al cine, ahorraban lo suficiente para estas salidas.<br/><br/>Naruto preparo su mochila para ir al instituto, se le ocurrían mil cosas que preferiría hacer que volver a ese lugar que llamaba infierno y no solo por que era un negado en los estudios sino también por sus (compañeros).<br/><br/>Suspiró, solo de pensar que tendría que aguantar a esos idiotas le llenaba de irritación y no comprendía por que pues en el pasado habían sido amigos.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Flashback<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>En un parque infantil un grupo de niños jugaba al fútbol, un niño rubio sonrió con satisfacción mientras se aproximaba a su contrincante un niño pelirrojo. Justo cuando parecía que el chico pelirrojo le quitaría la pelota deslizó el balón por entre las piernas del chico mayor, aprovechando el shock</em>
  
  <em>del otro se puso detrás de él y pateó la pelota hasta darle a la portería marcando un gol. Naruto se puso a corretear por el terreno con los brazos en alto en celebrando la victoria.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>¡Si aquí Naruto Namikaze</em>
  
  <em>Uzumaki</em>
  
  <em>el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos!—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>El niño pelirrojo lo miró con el ceño fruncido—¡Eso no vale ha hecho trampa!—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Déjalo Kurama has perdido ¿no puedes aceptarlo?—un niño de cabello negro rebelde y ojos negros oscuros se aproximó a ellos—Bien hecho Naruto—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>El niño más joven dio gracias a que estaba colorado del ejercicio porque seguro que se le habría notado su sonrojo. Los demás niños se reunieron con ellos a felicitarlos.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>No está mal</em>
  
  <em>para un enano como tú—Kiba sonreía mientras su perro un cachorro descansaba en su cabeza—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>¡¡¡Sasukeeeee!!!—chillo una estridente voz.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Naruto recibió una racha que casi lo tira al suelo. Miro a Sakura, la niña no le prestó atención y le dio un abrazo apretado a Sasuke sin notar como el Uchiha intentaba escapar.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Sakura deberías tener más cuidado—le dijo Chōji</em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Casi tiras a Naruto—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Ah, si lo siento— dijo de forma distraída la pelirosa</em>
  
  <em>sin mirar siquiera a Naruto, Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Sakura discúlpate bien con Naruto—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>La niña molesta se puso enfrente del niño rubio y le dio sus disculpas pero el niño vio que no eran de verdad y en los ojos verdes</em>
  
  <em>esmeralda de Sakura se veía algo desagradable, luego se fue con Ino a jugar en otra parte.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shikamaru negó con la cabeza—No entiendo a las niñas sobre todo a esas dos—se despidió de los demás para tomar una siesta.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Kurama en cambio tenía los brazos cruzados—¿Y que si casi lo tira? no le habría pasado nada y así no es tan torpe—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Kurama—el moreno lo miro entrecerrando los ojos. EL niño se despidió agitando la mano y se fue.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>Perdónalos—pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>—</em>
  <em>No te preocupes haya ellos—se volvió hacia Sasuke que lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida—Bueno nos vemos mañana en el cole—</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>Ambos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, Naruto deseando ya que fuera mañana para poder reunirse con sus amigos.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fin del flashback<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Eso fue hace años Naruto era el más joven del grupo mientras que los demás tenían dos años más que él pero aun así eran amigos del parque y más tarde en la escuela. Se lo pasaban tan bien a excepción de Sakura y Kurama.<br/><br/>Sakura es una chica linda pero algo caprichosa y además de que sigue a Sasuke a todos lados junto a Ino. Al principio Naruto le gustaba Sakura pero ella siempre lo ignoraba y le dirija palabras hirientes. Después quiso hacerse su amigo pero no hubo muchos cambios ¿Por que lo detestaba Sakura? Otros niños que como Rock Lee se le habían confesado a la niña y aunque lo rechazó después eran amigos.<br/><br/>Entonces ¿por que era diferente con él?<br/><br/>Ella no era la única, Kurama ese niño siempre fue algo hostil y nunca pudo comprender porqué, siempre buscaba criticar a Naruto o le daba empujones y golpes pero eso se detuvo gracias a sus amigos, pero el pelirrojo seguía metiéndose con él de vez en cuando.<br/><br/>Cuando ellos comenzaron el instituto todo empeoró ya no venían a su casa ignoraban sus llamadas y cuando podía verles lo ignoraban diciendo estar muy ocupados y lo dejaban allí solo.<br/><br/>Fue muy solitario para Naruto sobre todo por que en aquella época su padre murió y el tuvo que cuidar a su madre y los dos tratar de sobreponerse del golpe, ni siquiera pudo comunicarse con ellos y que estuvieran en el funeral. Naruto estaba herido pero tuvo que seguir, tenía que ayudar a su madre y seguir adelante además tenía la esperanza de que cuando empezara el instituto y volviera a reunirse con ellos todo volvería a ser como antes.<br/><br/>Que ingenuo era.<br/><br/>Cuando empezó el instituto ese año encontró a sus amigos, quienes al verlo por primera vez en años se quedaron sin habla, de niño Naruto era el más bajito y delgado y ahora tenía más músculo y parecía mayor de lo que era. Naruto los saludó animadamente el shock inicial se transformo en indiferencia, para después convertirse en sus principales matones.<br/><br/>Y no era que fueran bromas en el patio, lo arrinconaban y lo golpeaban Kiba, Shikamaru y hasta Chōji ese tranquilo chico que no paraba de comer mostraba una racha violenta en Naruto. Sasuke que en el pasado era el que más lo defendía ahora no movía ni un dedo incluso llegaba a empujarlo y golpearlo, cosa que le afectaba más a Naruto que si recibiera una paliza de los demás.<br/><br/>Naruto desde pequeño tenía sentimientos por Sasuke pero nunca se los dijo, pero había pensado que a lo mejor Sasuke sentía lo mismo, por la forma en que lo trataba y como antes se cogían de la mano pero parece que todo eso no era verdad.<br/><br/>Sakura si de niña era mala ahora era aún peor, Naruto no sabía si fue con la edad o porque antes se lo impedían pero ahora ella era abiertamente hostil con él. Se aseguró de que el colegio entero se burlara de él, en la cafetería le tiraba comida o le ponía zancadillas o lo llamaba monstruo feo con bigotes.<br/><br/>Ino también era de esa panda, antes lo ignoraba pero ahora era una matona como Sakura no tanto como ella pero seguía molestándolo.<br/><br/>Naruto en respuesta gastaba bromas en el colegio, los alumnos no lo veían al menos como un fracasado que era golpeado por los demás, sino el payaso del colegio, pintaba en las paredes hizo creer en una ocasión que había un fantasma en el teatro del instituto. Naruto nunca se rió tanto, Sasuke y los demás querían que los demás se metieran con él pero al final lo veían como el gracioso ¿y para que meterse con él? El grupo ya lo hacía.<br/><br/>El peor de todos era Kurama, este junto a Sasuke era de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Solía llevar el uniforme desarreglado, cambiaba de novia cada mes y hasta cada semana, se rumoreaba incluso que se había liado con algunos miembros del profesorado. Y Naruto sabía que era cierto porque un día mientras estaba en la biblioteca lo vio a él y a la profesora de álgebra besándose, asqueado Naruto salió de allí a toda velocidad no queriendo ver más.<br/><br/>No solo eso del grupo Kurama era el que más se metía con él y el que lo golpeaba con más dureza a veces incluso teniendo que ir a la enfermería y se le estaba agotando la excusa de que era torpe ante su madre.<br/><br/>Por suerte Kurama era el más mayor del grupo y ya cursaba el último año y los demás estaban en su penúltimo año, Naruto entonces no los vería más.<br/><br/>¿Como llego a ser todo así? Antes habían sido muy buenos amigos incluso Kurama de niño aunque arisco y algo brusco con él había mostrado amabilidad, compartían una tableta de chocolate juntos y hasta Naruto lo invitó a Ramen su comida preferida. Pero un día lo dejaron de lado y empezaron a maltratarlo.<br/><br/>Quitando esos penosos pensamientos de su mente se fue en dirección al instituto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hola zorito—dijo una burlona y familiar voz.<br/><br/>Naruto ignoró a Sakura, esta junto a Ino y algunas otras chicas de su séquito iban detrás del rubio desde que lo vieron en los pasillos del instituto.<br/><br/>—Oye bigotes ¿te has lavado? por que hueles y se nota a kilómetros—dijo Ino, las chicas se carcajeaban como hienas en opinión de Naruto pero las ignoró.<br/><br/>—¿Te está molestando querida Sakura?—<br/><br/>Naruto se volvió y palideció <em>o no</em>.<br/><br/>Rock Lee era lo que le faltaba, el chico tenía unas cejas ridículas además de vestirse raro y con un corte de pelo al estilo tazón imitando al raro profesor de gimnasia, Guy. Naruto estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los profesores que Kurama no se había tirado con la grima que daba.<br/><br/>Lee era un buen chico pero el pobre era un títere a manos de Sakura, la bruja rosa no tenía ningún reparo en hacerle creer al chico de espesas cejas que Naruto la trataba mal o la golpeaba en una ocasión Sakura se revolvió el pelo y se dio una bofetada en su mejilla haciendo creer a Lee y los demás que la golpeo, cosa que no era cierto.<br/><br/>Naruto tuvo que escapar de ellos y esconderse en una taquilla, y Lee podía ser extravagante pero era uno de los mejores luchadores y deportistas del instituto por eso no se metían con él, los únicos que lo podían superar eran Sasuke, Itachi o Kurama.<br/><br/>—Nada Rock es que este tonto con bigotes se estaba metiendo con nosotras—en un instante la cara de las chicas pasó a ser de burlona y cruel a que tuvieran pinta de que hubieran visto morir a su mascota, no es que lo hicieran bien pero el cejudo era un crédulo sobre todo con Sakura. Se veía que Lee todavía estaba enamorado de ella.<br/><br/>Lee en cuanto escuchó eso sus cejas se juntaron hasta que parecía que tenía una sola, dándole una apariencia aterradora. Naruto hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, correr.<br/><br/>Corriendo tan rápido como una cebra Naruto puso pies en polvorosa, seguido por Lee que era increíblemente rápido, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Naruto y el rubio se daba por muerto chocó con un pecho voluminoso haciendo que cayera al suelo.<br/><br/>Se frotó la nuca levantándose—Hay, que daño—miró arriba y vio a la directora Tsunade junto a su secretaria Shizune, quien llevaba un montón de papeles.<br/><br/>La mujer frunció el ceño y observo a Lee quien se detuvo en seco cuando vio con quien chocó Naruto, la directora era una mujer aterradora que podía llegar a ser dura e inflexible con los alumnos, sin importar quienes fueran.<br/><br/>—Señor Lee ¿no debería ir ya a clase? ¿o debería informar de esto al profesor Guy?—<br/><br/>El chico asustado negó enérgicamente con la cabeza—No lo siento señora—se fue de allí rápido como el rayo.<br/><br/>Cuando se fue y Naruto se levantó la directora meneó la cabeza—¿Han vuelto a molestarte?—<br/><br/>El rubio se encogió de hombros—Lo normal esta vez ha sido Sakura y sus lacayos—<br/><br/>Tsunade resopló furiosa—Esa chica cada vez es peor, no entiendo como es hija de sus padres que son buenas personas y respetuosas—la mujer contempló al chico—Te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿ no seria mejor denunciarles? El bullying ahora se castiga más severamente y los alumnos están más protegidos...—<br/><br/>—No—la cortó—Se lo agradezco directora pero sabe muy bien que ellos proceden de buenas familias con dinero y que después se vengarían de mí—<br/><br/>Tsunade hundió los hombros en resignación—Muy bien pero si empeora los expulsaré y me da igual si vienen de familias ricas, no tienen derecho a tratarte así—<br/><br/>—Lo sé señora, pero así son las cosas y además no quiero meterlos en problemas—aunque sus antiguos amigos lo trataran de esta forma en el fondo seguía teniendo aprecio por ellos.<br/><br/>Tsunade miró con tristeza al joven, sabía muy bien lo que le hacían ese grupo a Naruto y más de una vez tuvo que contenerse de darles a todos una azotaina bien merecida, pero Naruto no quería meterlos líos. Esos chicos no merecían a Naruto por amigo a pesar de como lo trataban. El chico seguía teniendo preocupación por ellos, era como sus padres tenía un corazón de oro.<br/><br/>Y lo que decía Naruto era verdad lo metería en más problemas no solo con esos chicos sino también con sus familias, Sasuke provenía de la familia Uchiha propietarios de la empresa multimillonaria Amaterasu. Itachi el hermano mayor de Sasuke era un genio y ya cursaba su último curso y Sasuke tampoco se quedaba atrás.<br/><br/>Shikamaru provenía de una rica familia conocidos por ser propietarios de una industria de alta tecnología y el chico aunque aparentaba ser flojo y perezoso era increíblemente inteligente. Chōji era hijo de unos reconocidos chefs y tenían varios restaurantes de lujo.<br/><br/>La madre de Kiba era un alto cargo de la policía especializada en adiestrar perros para la policía y el ejército.<br/><br/>Kurama era hijo de un político importante Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki y se sabía que el chico algún día quería entrar también en la política.<br/><br/>Ino era hija de un famoso presentador de televisión que enseñaba como cuidar tu jardín su madre era una editora de revistas de jardinería y paisajismo.<br/><br/>Y Sakura era hija de los propietarios de una famosa empresa farmacéutica y productos médicos.<br/><br/>Naruto no podía hacer mucho contra ellos por mucho que ha Tsunade le diera rabia.<br/><br/>Naruto se fue al baño a echarse agua en la cara cuando vio a Kurama apoyado en la pared fumando tranquilamente, dándole exactamente igual si lo pillaban.<br/><br/><em>Mierda ¿por que tenía que ser él?</em><br/><br/>—Mira quien tenemos, el fracasado yendo al baño—el pelirrojo sonrió mientras le echaba humo en la cara.<br/><br/>Naruto agitó una mano para despejar el humo molesto—Pues sí ¿algún problema?—<br/><br/><br/>El otro se encogió de hombros—No ninguno pero estoy vigilando para que nadie los interrumpa pero si quieres entrar—<br/><br/>Naruto lo miró extrañado y se metió en el baño abrió un grifo y sé hecho agua en las mejillas y detrás del cuello, fue cuando oyó unos ruidos procedentes de uno de los cubículos.<br/><br/>Inmediatamente supo lo que era y se apresuró a irse de allí pero la puerta del cubículo se abrió revelando a Sakura y Sasuke y por como se veían estaba claro lo que estaban haciendo antes.<br/><br/>Sasuke lo miró con desprecio—¿Que haces aquí tonto?—<br/><br/>Naruto aún recuperándose de la sorpresa y sintiendo un dolor sordo en el pecho aparentó calma—Nada ahora entiendo por que Kurama estaba haciendo guardia que Sasuke ¿otro perrito fiel que vigila para ti?—<br/><br/>El Uchiha lo miró con sorna—No digas estupideces el es mi amigo y yo hago lo mismo por él cuando se trae a alguien al baño—<br/><br/>Sakura no dijo nada pero mientras se arreglaba sonrió a Naruto con suficiencia y satisfacción.<br/><br/>—Me da igual lo que hagáis así que con permiso idiota y prostituta de cabello rosa—<br/><br/>Naruto se fue a toda velocidad antes de que cualquiera de los dos reaccionara pasando de largo a Kurama, no mucho después era perseguido por esos tres idiotas pero estaba acostumbrado mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.<br/><br/>¿Que más podía empeorar?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La salud de su madre empeora y Naruto desesperado intenta encontrar un modo de encontrar un trabajo para el tratamiento mientras recibe una noticia que será un gran golpe para él.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto miró preocupado a su madre Kushina mientras salían de la consulta del médico, las noticias que recibieron no eran nada buenas, su madre estaba empeorando.<br/><br/>Hace unos meses Kushina empezó a encontrarse mal le dolía la espalda y vomitaba, pensó que era por el exceso de trabajo pero un día se desmayó. En el hospital le hicieron pruebas y descubrieron una horrible noticia, tenía cáncer de páncreas.<br/><br/>Luchó por contener las lágrimas era un cáncer muy agresivo y por lo que le dijo el médico había pocas posibilidades de superarlo y el dinero para el tratamiento no era precisamente barato.<br/><br/>Estaba desesperado su madre ya no estaba en condiciones de trabajar Naruto trabajaba en lo que podía vendiendo periódicos y de una pequeña herencia que les dejo su padre pero sabía que no podía seguir así tenía que encontrar otro modo de conseguir dinero.<br/><br/>—Naruto—se volvió hacia quien le había llamado era Sai el chico era un amigo suyo y pintaba graffitis en las calles. Lo conoció cuando estaba escapando de un policía, se colo en la casa de Naruto todavía recuerda lo que le dijo.<br/><br/><em>Perdona no estoy aquí para robar es que me quieren pillar unos idiotas por expresar mi arte.</em><br/><br/>A Naruto le hizo tanta gracia que le permitió estar allí, cuando se fue le dio las gracias y días más tarde se volvieron a encontrar, empezaron a hablar y al final se hicieron amigos. Él, junto a una pandilla de niños entre ellos Konohamaru eran sus amigos todos tenían en común que eran unos marginados pero se llevaban bien.<br/><br/>Naruto logró convencer a Sai de que dejara de hacer graffitis en las calles porque si no la próxima vez iba a acabar en un reformatorio, ahora dibujaba en cuadernos y cuadros.<br/><br/>—¿Como va?—<br/><br/>Negó con la cabeza no queriendo ahora hablar de aquello, Sai lo entendió y decidió dejarlo.<br/><br/>Cogió las medicinas de su madre y fue a su habitación, se veía pálida pero sonrió al ver a su hijo intentando aparentar mejor de lo que estaba.<br/><br/>—Gracias—aceptó las pastillas y el agua y se las tomó, luego se tumbó en la cama al notar un mareo, Naruto se apresuró a acomodarla, su madre la mujer fuerte y de carácter que fue antes ahora parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana que en cualquier momento se quebraría.<br/><br/>Recogió las cosas y se fue para dejar a su madre descansar.<br/><br/>—Naruto—<br/><br/>Se volvió—¿Si mamá? ¿necesitas algo?—<br/><br/>—Deberías salir y divertirte con tus amigos—<br/><br/>—No puedo mamá tengo que quedarme a cuidarte y además he de hacer los deberes—<br/><br/>—Puedo llamar a la señora Chiyo para que me cuide mientras vas con tus amigos, no quiero que estés aquí atrapado sin disfrutar de la vida—<br/><br/><br/>—Mamá, Chiyo ya cuida de ti mientras estoy en el instituto y en el trabajo. No quiero molestarla más, además aquí es donde quiero estar—<br/><br/>Después de guardar las cosas miró las facturas, cada vez que le llegaba el sobre se llenaba de temor, eso sucedía siempre pero ahora era peor con los gastos médicos era como un castillo de naipes. La situación era así de frágil.<br/><br/>Para empeorar las cosas sucedió una cosa en el instituto que lo destrozó.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Flashback<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Naruto estaba comiendo en el comedor al igual que el resto, hoy había sido un día agradable sus matones le habían dejado en paz, incluyendo Kurama pero parecían nerviosos y excitados por algo. Hablaban entre ellos en voz baja y se callaban cuando venía una persona ajena al grupo.<br/><br/>¿A que venía tanto secretismo?<br/><br/>En el comedor entraron Sasuke y los demás Sakura estaba pegada a él solo que a diferencia de otras veces el Uchiha ya no la apartaba y tenía su cintura rodeada con un brazo. Ya no ocultaban lo que había entre ellos. La pelirosa se aclaró garganta para llamar la atención de todos, la charla en el comedor se fue silenciando hasta que todos prestaron atención.<br/><br/>—Perdonad si os interrumpo pero es importante sé que habréis notado como estamos Sasuke y yo últimamente ¿no?—al ver la afirmación de los presentes sonrió—Queríamos deciros que es verdad sobre lo que se dice de nosotros estamos en una relación desde hace tiempo—<br/><br/>Aunque la noticia en si no era una sorpresa paro algunos si lo fue sobre todo para cierto rubio que ya los había visto.<br/><br/>—Pero no es la única noticia que queríamos deciros que nuestros padres se han puesto de acuerdo para que nos comprometamos—<br/><br/>Ante eso todos en el comedor hasta los profesores estaban sorprendidos y soltaron expresiones de exclamación pero también estaban felices, Sakura y su ahora prometido se vieron asaltados por felicitaciones y cumplidos.<br/><br/>—Sakura y Sasuke ¡no me lo puedo creer!—decía una chica.<br/><br/>—Pues yo sí, hacen tan buena pareja son los más populares—y así siguieron los chismorreos.<br/><br/>El único que no estaba feliz sino todo lo contrario era Naruto que hizo grandes esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas ahora entendía por que estaban así y si tenía que ser honesto preferiría que lo golpearan a esto, era menos doloroso.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Fin del flashback<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarlo pero sabía que no podría, pero tenía que seguir adelante Sasuke había dejado más que claro que no le importaba y seguía con su vida y Naruto tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en un idiota arrogante.<br/><br/>Sasuke y Sakura iban a celebrar una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso invitaron a amigos y familiares y a medio instituto, no estaba sorprendido de que no recibiera invitación. La familia de Sasuke no es que lo recibiera bien cuando iba de visita, Mikoto era amable por lo menos pero Fugaku, nunca le cayó bien a ese hombre lo miraba como si él fuera algo desagradable e Itachi era amable con él incluso cuando su hermano menor ya no lo fue en el instituto.<br/><br/>Naruto dejo de recordar y se concentró en las facturas y en una forma de encontrar un trabajo mejor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El karma existe y da una lección a Sasuke y sus amigos que no olvidaran.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La fiesta en la mansión de los Uchiha estaba en todo su esplendor, personas importantes charlaban animadamente entre ellos, innumerables manjares, vinos y otros licores eran servidos y en el grupo más ruidoso había varios adolescentes.<br/><br/>—Mira Sakura el profesor Perkins está embobado viendo todo—Tenten entre risas señalaba a su profesor de matemáticas.<br/><br/>—Por supuesto alguien como él nunca podría acceder a estas fiestas—contestó Sakura con un deje de arrogancia en su voz. La verdad es que no quería invitar a los profesores y demás alumnos eran unos don nadies pero sus padres y futuros suegros estaban de acuerdo.<br/><br/>—Por cierto ¿y la esposa de Perkins?—Shikamaru preguntó, Bett Perkins era la profesora de biología y la esposa del profesor de matemáticas Scott, ambos trabajaban en la misma escuela.<br/><br/>Kurama se encogió de hombros—Lo más seguro es que esté viendo a los famosos o atiborrándose de comida—<br/><br/>Sus amigos se rieron a carcajadas sabiendo que tenía razón.<br/><br/>—Sakura Hum ¿y no has invitado a Naruto?—Hinata una chica de ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado se adelantó.<br/><br/>A la mención de ese nombre la aptitud de todos cambió tornándose algo tensa.<br/><br/>—¿Y por que deberíamos invitar a ese perdedor?—la alegría que la pelirosa mostró antes se esfumó dando lugar a una rabia muy grande.<br/><br/>—Si ¿para que lo queremos? solo aguaría la fiesta de nuestro compromiso—Sasuke tomo su copa y bebió como si quisiera olvidar algo.<br/><br/>Hinata miró a sus amigos con tristeza, ella aunque era la hija mayor de la familia Hyūga, propietarios de una importante industria. Era una chica amable y la única que no se metía con el rubio. Antes habían sido muy amigos pero cuando el grupo le dio la espalda ella tuvo que hacerlo aunque a escondidas le daba ánimos a Naruto.<br/><br/>—Solo lo digo para invitarle por cortesía, una vez fue nuestro amigo...—<br/><br/>—¿Amigo? ¡ja! Como si alguna vez fuimos amigos de ese idiota con bigotes—los ojos de Kiba se llenaron de desprecio—¿O es que lo has olvidado? es un...—<br/><br/>Pero fue cortado por su amigo Shino Aburame, fue uno de los invitados a la fiesta y aunque no era rico era amigo de Hinata y Kiba.<br/><br/>—Bueno olvidemos todo este asunto desagradable ¿vale? Aquí hay personas muy importantes y no se tienen que enterar de nuestras vidas o como nos equivocamos al elegir amistades—<br/><br/>Todos asintieron con lo que dijo Sasuke y siguieron con la fiesta, a medida que pasaba el tiempo el ambiente se volvió más relajado e informal hasta que el anfitrión Fugaku Uchiha cogió un micrófono y todos en la sala se volvieron hacia él.<br/><br/>—Señoras y caballeros gracias por asistir a esta fiesta y no es una cualquiera es el compromiso de mi hijo Sasuke y Sakura Haruno que se casarán después de que se gradúen—<br/><br/>Después de decir estas palabras todos aplaudieron a la pareja el moreno se puso firme y Sakura sonrió.<br/><br/>—También me alegro de que los amigos y compañeros de ellos se hayan tomado las molestias de venir y ahora quisiera mostraros fotografías y vídeos de mi hijo y futura nuera, es algo que han hecho sus compañeros de clase—<br/><br/>Pusieron una pantalla y allí mostraron a Sakura y Sasuke cuando eran unos bebés, todos en la sala se enternecieron diciendo como awww. También mostraba imágenes de otros amigos y compañeros del instituto, como Ino, Kurama, etc.<br/><br/>En mitad del vídeo se mostró un cartel.<br/><br/><b>Son encantadores ¿a que sí? Los novios y sus amigos, chicos geniales y honestos.</b><br/><br/>Todos sonrieron ante eso, La directora Tsunade frunció el ceño, no recordaba que eso estuviera en la presentación.<br/><br/><b>Pero ¿y si no son de trigo limpio en realidad? ¿y si hay más?</b><br/><br/>Ante eso todos se quedaron desconcertados, el grupo de amigos no sabía qué estaba pasando y menos la avalancha que se les vendría encima en unos minutos.<br/><br/>A continuación mostraron Kurama, Kiba y Chōji golpeando entre los tres a Naruto quien intentaba al menos evitar los golpes pero era inútil.<br/><br/><b>¿¡Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer basura!? Ni defenderte sabes.</b> Se burló Kurama en el vídeo, los otros al escucharlo se rieron.<br/><br/>Los aludidos al ver esto palidecieron un sudor frio salió de sus manos mientras el vídeo continuaba, las personas miraban esto horrorizadas ¿quien hubiera imaginado que esos chicos aparentemente agradables fueran capaces de semejante crueldad? Los padres de los chicos se veían incrédulos y avergonzados.<br/><br/>Pero no terminó hay, otros como Lee y hasta Shikamaru metiéndose también con Naruto no eran tan graves como los otros pero también de forma mala.<br/><br/>También se veían a Naruto siendo acosado y pidiendo ayuda a Sasuke pero este le dio la espalda y se fue y a Sakura riéndose de él.<br/><br/>Todos en la sala miraban al grupo ahora que no podían hacer otra cosa que soportar esto, la fiesta que se suponía que sería un evento feliz ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.<br/><br/>Como veis nada es lo que aparenta y no es lo único que esconden.<br/><br/>A continuación mostraron un vídeo, pero este no era de acoso sino de Kurama y estaba teniendo relaciones con...<br/><br/>—¡Cielo santo!— Tsunade observaba incrédula y asqueada a Kurama con la profesora de álgebra la señora Willows una mujer de treinta años.<br/>A su lado su secretaria Shizune se llevó una mano a la boca sin creer lo que estaba viendo.<br/><br/>Los de sala se quedaron sin palabras y miraron a Kurama que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie Hagoromo parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.<br/><br/>A continuación se vio otro vídeo, en este Kurama se arreglaba la ropa poniéndose un cinturón estaba claro que fue lo que estuvo haciendo antes, lo que conmocionó aún más a la sala fue que la persona que estaba con él no era otra que la profesora de biología Bett Perkins.<br/><br/>Todos estaban ya en shock esa mujer tenía casi cuarenta años y estaba casada, Scott miraba el vídeo horrorizado y luego se volvió hacia su esposa quien estaba blanca como el papel y temblaba.<br/><br/><b>No está nada mal señora Perkins creo que debería ponerme un diez después de nuestro último examen</b>. Dijo arrogantemente el pelirrojo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.<br/><br/><b>Por favor Kurama no me llames por mi apellido llámame Bett.</b><br/><br/>Kurama le dirigió una sonrisa parecida a un zorro, mientras exhalaba humo.<br/><br/><b>Sabes muy bien por que no podemos ser tan cercanos entre nosotros por que nos acostumbraríamos y los demás sospecharían ¿y no quieres que eso suceda? ¿verdad?</b><br/><br/>La mujer torció el gestó dando a entender que le daba la razón.<br/><br/><b>Al menos no me llames por mi apellido no lo soporto sobre todo cuando tú y yo tenemos nuestros momentos.</b><br/><br/>Kurama estalló en carcajadas <b>¿Es por que te recuerda que estás casada con el perdedor de tu marido?</b> Sacudió la cabeza y la miró sonriente. <b>No me sorprende, la verdad es que nunca me ha caído bien y sé que hace esos exámenes de matemáticas tan difíciles aposta para fastidiarnos, la verdad es que más de una vez me he contenido de golpearlo pero me calmo sabiendo que me tiro a su mujer a sus espaldas</b>.<br/><br/>La mujer frunció los labios cogió el cigarrillo de Kurama y fumo para después devolvérselo y luego darle un beso en los labios<b> ¿solo por eso y nada más?</b><br/><br/>Kurama se apartó de ella con una sonrisa burlona, <b>que ingenua es usted señora es por eso y nada más.</b> Dejó la habitación pero antes le lanzó algo a la profesora un trozo de tela. <b>Tu ropa interior casi me lo llevo no sería bueno que tu marido te vea sin esto, se preguntaría por que su esposa es ahora una exhibicionista.</b><br/><br/>Se fue de allí riendo mientras la profesora tenía una expresión de frustración y rabia en su rostro.<br/><br/>El vídeo se cortó aquí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El vídeo desata el caos y Naruto toma una decisión algo...drástica para ayudar a su madre.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sala entera se quedó en un silencio mudo, totalmente aturdidos e intentando procesar lo ocurrido. Luego a continuación se escuchó un golpe y un grito, la señora Willows le había dado una bofetada a Bett y esta había caído al suelo.<br/><br/>—¡Perra! ¡yo estoy con el! ¿y se supone que una vieja como tú se hacía ilusiones? ¡bruja!—<br/><br/>Pero Perkins se recuperó fácilmente y contraatacó—¿Y tú que? ¿eh? Tú también eras una ilusa—<br/><br/>Pero antes de que ambas pudieran seguir apareció Tsunade y golpeó fuertemente a ambas mujeres, la verdad es que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.<br/><br/>—¡USTEDES DOS SON LAS ESTÚPIDAS!—gritó furiosa Tsunade —¿¡No ven que ese chico solo las estaba utilizando!? ¡y ahora seréis juzgadas pero antes estáis despedidas!—les dirigió una mirada de repulsa—Fuera de mi vista me dais asco—<br/><br/>Las dos mujeres se quedaron pálidas y llorando, en ese momento se oyó otro grito y un golpe, Scott Perkins había corrido hasta Kurama y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo tomando por sorpresa al adolescente.<br/><br/>—¡Conque un perdedor! ¿eh? ¡Al menos no soy un niñato insufrible que hace daño a los demás!—intentó ir a por el otra vez pero Sasuke, Shikamaru y Kiba se pusieron entre ellos.<br/><br/>—Señor Perkins— Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki puso una mano en el hombro del hombre alterado mientras miraba a su hijo lleno de decepción y vergüenza. El pelirrojo no podía soportar ver a su padre avergonzado de él—Entiendo como se siente a mí también me ha sorprendido que mi hijo actuara así. Yo no lo eduque de esta forma para que maltratara a otros alumnos y se comportara de esta forma—<br/><br/>Kurama quería en ese momento que la tierra se lo tragase, viendo como su padre el hombre que admiraba y respetaba, hablara de él así.<br/><br/>—Le puedo asegurar que él será castigado pero su esposa debe pagar...—<br/><br/>—Esa bruja no va a ser mi esposa dentro de poco—dijo con voz seca Scott.<br/><br/>—Lo sé y lo entiendo pero a ella le podré una denuncia junto a la otra mujer—<br/><br/>El hombre abatido asintió mientras Tsunade hablaba con Shizune haciendo oídos sordos a las súplicas de las dos mujeres.<br/><br/>—Shizune hay que informar al consejo estudiantil y a los padres, es una vergüenza todo lo que ha estado pasando y el señor Hagoromo no es el único que quiere que las profesoras paguen pero también deben pagar ellos por lo que le hicieron a Naruto—<br/><br/>El grupo se vio asaltado por sus familiares que estaban furiosos Kiba recibió una buena torta por parte de su madre y su hermana lo miró con decepción.<br/><br/>Rock Lee no se atrevió a mirar a su maestro casi padre, Maito guy.<br/><br/>—Mírame Lee—<br/><br/><br/>El chico de espesas cejas levantó la vista lleno de temor.<br/><br/>—Me has decepcionado, yo te enseñé a disfrutar de tu juventud pero no de este modo—<br/><br/>—Pero maestro...—<br/><br/>—No Lee no intentes buscarle alguna justificación, no hay ninguna excusa que permita el bullying, tú sabes lo que opino de eso. En el pasado tú también sufriste de eso—<br/><br/>Lee bajó la cabeza recordando ese momento de su vida que fue infeliz pero salió adelante gracias su maestro.<br/><br/>—Lo siento—<br/><br/>—A quien deberías pedir disculpas es a Naruto ahora si me permites me voy, necesito descansar—<br/><br/>Dicho lo cual se fue el maestro a pesar del enorme dolor que sentía cuando escuchó a su alumno llorar pero siguió adelante, Lee tenía que aprender.<br/><br/>Sasuke miró a su familia sintiendo temor, jamás los había visto tan enfadados. Fugaku estaba tan furioso que sus ojos parecían echar fuego, su hermano tenía una cara que era aterradora y su madre era la que daba más miedo.<br/><br/>El Uchiha mayor se plantó ante su hijo, Sasuke esperaba que le gritara o golpeara pero no se esperó lo que dijo a continuación.<br/><br/>—Ve a tu habitación hablaremos más tarde, ahora mismo no soporto verte siquiera—se dio media vuelta para irse pero antes se volvió para decirle una cosa más—Y ya te estás olvidando de volver a ver a esos chicos, está claro que son una mala influencia y me harás caso si sabes lo que te conviene—<br/><br/>Aquello fue peor que cualquier cosa que su padre pudo haberle dicho o hecho miró a su madre pero ella ni lo miró y su hermano lo miraba decepcionado.<br/><br/>—Tú te buscaste esto hermanito—<br/><br/>Los días siguientes fueron un caos hasta el punto de que la escuela cerro por días, más tarde se descubrió que las dos profesoras no fueron las únicas sino también el profesor de literatura, aunque Kurama ya era mayor de edad eso ocurrió cuando aún era menor.<br/><br/>Los chicos que acosaron a Naruto fueron amonestados y también castigados por sus familias, a Sasuke sus padres le retiraron dinero y lo castigaron sin salir o tener contacto con ninguno de sus amigos.<br/><br/>Los padres de Ino decidieron enviarla a un internado en el extranjero, la gente la señalaba y culpaba. Ahora no podía salir por la ciudad de todos modos.<br/><br/>Sakura también fue castigada, a pesar de todo el compromiso seguía en pie y las grabaciones no mostraron lo peor de lo que hicieron por lo que fueron de los menos perjudicados.<br/><br/>Kurama fue el que se llevó la peor parte, se rumoreaba que su padre lo golpeó y después lo envió a una academia militar para que se enderezara y tuviera disciplina. Además fue castigado sin teléfono, ordenador, televisión y salir. Se decía que su padre estuvo a punto de desheredarlo.<br/><br/>El resto fueron también castigados y expulsados del instituto.<br/><br/>Naruto paso por los pasillos hacia su taquilla, se le hacía raro no ver a Sasuke y los demás por aquí y aunque estaba aliviado de que no estuvieran, (ya no era acosado) no pudo en el fondo evitar sentir algo de pena por ellos. Sabía que ellos se lo buscaron y se lo tenían merecido después de como actuaron pero no quería que fueran castigados así, no de esta forma. No quería ni imaginarse estar en esa fiesta viendo ese vídeo y tu familia junto a amigos y desconocidos viendo todo lo que has hecho.<br/><br/>Se alegró de no estar allí para verlo.<br/><br/>Cerró su taquilla y puso los libros en la mochila, habían conseguido unos profesores sustitutos mientras los demás estaban en espera de juicio y la gente pedía que la escuela fuera cerrada. Negó con la cabeza frustrado ¿acaso no veían que no era culpa del resto? No entendía por que tenían que pagar los demás, Tsunade estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para que no cerraran la escuela por culpa de un grupo de idiotas.<br/><br/>Mientras caminaba a la siguiente clase oyó a un grupo de chicos hablar entre ellos.<br/><br/>—Oye ¿sabias que si donas semen en una de esas clínicas de fertilidad te dan dinero?—<br/><br/>Aquello captó la atención del rubio mientras miraba a los chicos.<br/><br/>Uno de los chicos se rió a carcajadas—¿Pero que dices? ¿acaso tú has donado o que?—<br/><br/>—No pero un primo mío si además tienes que ser mayor de edad—se rió—¿Os imagináis donando?—Los otros negaron con la cabeza.<br/><br/>Mientras el grupo se iba a la clase Naruto se quedó parado en el pasillo, una idea formándose en su cabeza, absurda y descabellada pero que podría ser la solución.<br/><br/>—Naruto ¿estás seguro de esto?—preguntó Sai preocupado, el chico era algo gamberro y grosero pero en el fondo era bueno y se preocupaba por su amigo rubio.<br/><br/>—Si ¿lo tienes?—el moreno le entregó un carnet de identidad falso.<br/><br/>—Toma como te dije el que yo conozco es muy bueno con las falsificaciones, con esto eres mayor de edad—<br/><br/>—Gracias Sai y tranquilo no haré nada peligroso en cuanto tenga algo de dinero se lo daré a tu amigo—<br/><br/>—No tu madre y tú lo necesitáis más por favor acéptalo—<br/><br/>No tuvo más opción que darle la razón, su madre lo necesitaba más pero en cuanto consiguiera un trabajo se lo devolvería a Sai.<br/><br/>—Bien lo acepto—<br/><br/>El moreno asintió—Espero que no te metas en líos—<br/><br/>—Tranquilo como te dije no es nada peligroso—iba a hacer donaciones en una clínica y era menor de edad pero no veía que aquello fuera tan grave.<br/><br/>Lo que no sabía es que su decisión tendría consecuencias y que vendrían años más tarde poniendo su mundo y el de otros patas arriba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han pasado los años, Naruto ya adulto tiene su propio restaurante y una sorpresa que le espera en la puerta y le cambiara la vida.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Advertencia:esta historia una parte de ella está inspirada en una película.</b><br/><br/><em>Quince años después.</em><br/><br/>El sonido de la alarma despertó al rubio, con un gran bostezo se levantó y fue al baño, luego fue a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno.<br/><br/>Miró la hora dentro de poco tendría que irse a trabajar, se apresuró de terminar y vestirse antes de irse corriendo.<br/><br/>Cuando llegó había un par de personas esperándolo un joven Konohamaru y Sai.<br/><br/>—Ya era hora jefe llega tarde ¿y así da ejemplo a sus empleados?—dijo en tono de reproche el chico.<br/><br/>—Tampoco he llegado tan tarde—dijo Naruto avergonzado por ser regañado por su empleado.<br/><br/>Konohamaru bufó mientras Sai le daba una sonrisa sarcástica que claramente decía si claro.<br/><br/>—Bueno vamos a abrir que en breve llegarán los clientes—<br/><br/>Abrieron el local, un restaurante de ramen. Cuando lo tuvieron todo listo empezaron a servir la comida entre ellos a Sai.<br/><br/>—Tardas tanto en abrir que me sorprende el porque sigo viniendo—<br/><br/>—Sigues viniendo porque te encanta la comida que preparo sobre todo el ramen, además no siempre llego tarde—<br/><br/>—Presumido—murmuró Sai, mientras se comía sus fideos.<br/><br/>Poco a poco el local se fue llenando, aunque pequeño el restaurante empezaba a ser conocido por los platos que preparaba Naruto de ramen.<br/><br/>Después de acabar el instituto Naruto no tenía ni idea de qué hacer pero recordó un consejo que le dio su madre.<br/><br/><em>Dedícate a aquello que más te guste.</em><br/><br/>Y así le vino la idea de abrir un restaurante de ramen, estudió cocina y cuando terminó se puso a trabajar en distintos puestos y restaurantes hasta que consiguió abrir su restaurante El remolino.<br/><br/>Sonrió mirando una foto en la pared de sus padres. Como le gustaría que estuvieran aquí y vieran que lo consiguió. Su madre después de una dura enfermedad murió hace once años y él quedó destrozado. Por suerte no se quedó solo sus amigos y un vecino suyo Iruka que era como un segundo padre para él lo ayudaron.<br/><br/>Tsunade pagó sus estudios y en lo que necesitara, la escuela por poco cerró pero consiguieron que no fuera así. Pero los profesores no se libraron fueron despedidos, fuertemente criticados y despreciados, al final terminaron en la cárcel.<br/><br/>De Sasuke y el resto no sabía nada desde hace mucho y menos aún los había vuelto a ver. Se alegraba por ello, la última vez que los vio fue poco después de lo del escándalo, todos lo miraron con odio sin adulterar. Si no fuera por que los tenían vigilados por lo que le hicieron a Naruto y que sería poner otro clavo en su ataúd, habría acabado en un hospital o en la morgue.<br/><br/>El día transcurrió con tranquilidad atendiendo a clientes, recibiendo pedidos y entregando comida. Era un trabajo duro pero que le encantaba a Naruto y a sus empleados, después de acabar y era hora de ir a casa Naruto se despidió de sus empleados y los últimos clientes.<br/><br/>Suspiró agotado deseando ya llegar a su casa para ducharse y dormir, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse a un hombre que lo esperaba frente a su casa. Llevaba un traje de negocios y maletín, tenía el pelo oscuro y llevaba gafas.<br/><br/>—¿El señor Namikaze Uzumaki?—<br/><br/>—Si ¿ocurre algo?—preguntó confundido el rubio.<br/><br/>—Vera ¿podemos entrar en su casa? tengo que hablar con usted, me ha costado encontrarlo—<br/><br/>Naruto invitó al hombre eso sí se acercó discretamente a donde tenía escondido un palo de golf por si acaso.<br/><br/>—Lamento las molestias, cuando llegué no había nadie y estaba por irme hasta que apareció. Me llamo Takeshi Yamada soy abogado y represento a la clínica Yumei en la que usted fue donante ¿cierto?—<br/><br/>Naruto sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba—¿Donante? No sé de qué me habla yo no he sido jamás donante—<br/><br/>El señor Yamada arqueó una ceja no creyéndoselo en absoluto—Es la verdad tenemos documentos que lo prueban, usted hace quince años empezó a donar durante un periodo de dos años—sacó unos papeles de su maletín y los leyó—Y por lo que veo usted fue un donante muy activo, donó seiscientas cinco veces bajo el nombre de zorro y le pagaron por ello—<br/><br/>Naruto ya estaba blanco ¿por que le sacaban eso ahora? En esa época estaba desesperado y no se le ocurrió otra manera que esa.<br/><br/>—Yo...—estaba tan apurado que no podía terminar la frase.<br/><br/>El abogado le entregó un papel donde ponía una cifra.<br/><br/>3054502,64 yen.<br/><br/>Naruto levantó la vista.<br/><br/>—Bueno yo...—<br/><br/>Takeshi cogió el papel y a continuación diría lo que seguro dejaría más aturdido al joven.<br/><br/>—Vera...hubo un error y un por un tiempo todas las clientas de la clínica Yumei usaron sus donaciones, ha engendrado quinientos veintidós hijos...—<br/><br/>Naruto creyó haberlo oído mal—¿Qué?—<br/><br/>—Es el padre biológico de quinientos veintidós hijos—<br/><br/>El abogado continuó—Usted en cada una de las donaciones firmó acuerdos de confidencialidad y la clínica tiene la obligación de guardar su anonimato...Pero varios de sus hijos cuestionan esos papeles, diciendo que su derecho de saber quien es su padre esta por encima de eso. Quieren saber quién es zorro—<br/><br/>Ahora Naruto si que estaba entrando en un ataque de pánico.<br/><br/>—No, se equivoca es un error ¡todo es un error!—<br/><br/>Era imposible ¿que el era padre de quinientos treinta dos hijos?<br/><br/>Naruto creyó que se desmayaría de hecho lo hizo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto acaba metiéndose en buen lío y su amigo Sai lo ayuda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Haber si lo entiendo ¿donaste seiscientas cinco veces?—Sai preguntaba.<br/>
<br/>
—Sí—dijo Naruto.<br/>
<br/>
Ambos se encontraban en el restaurante de Naruto en una zona apartada. El rubio después de lo sucedido pidió ayuda a Sai, que era abogado además de pintor para que lo ayudara.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Y en todos firmaste los acuerdos de confidencialidad?—<br/>
<br/>
—Si en todos ellos—Naruto quiso evitar problemas en futuro y los firmó todos, lo irónico es que al final los problemas llegaron a la puerta de su casa.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Y los firmaste antes de realizar las manualidades o después?—dijo con cierta burla Sai.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Quieres dejar de bromear con esto? Esta es una situación sería—<br/>
<br/>
—La verdad estoy sorprendido nunca me dijiste esto—<br/>
<br/>
—¿Para que te lo iba a contar? Era privado. No te iba a decir que voy a donar en una clínica de fertilidad—Naruto se paso las manos por el pelo—Y para tu información firmé antes de lo que tú llamas (manualidades.) Pero no todos fueron así—<br/>
<br/>
—¿Que quieres decir? Preguntó curioso Sai—<br/>
<br/>
—Hace años antes de hacer las donaciones me pidieron hacer un examen médico por si estaba todo bien y todo salió bien pero...—Naruto no sabía como decir esto—El médico me dijo que también podía quedarme embarazado y dar a luz—<br/>
<br/>
Por una vez la cara eternamente serena y sarcástica del moreno estaba en blanco con los ojos muy abiertos, pero se podía interpretar una expresión. <em>Que cojones</em>.<br/>
<br/>
—Naruto ¿me tomas el pelo?—<br/>
<br/>
—No, es la verdad yo tampoco me lo creía pero lo es, además tiene que estar en esos papeles—<br/>
<br/>
El moreno rápidamente revisó sus papeles y en efecto hay estaba.<br/>
<br/>
—Joder...—<br/>
<br/>
—Al parecer hay un 1% de la población mundial masculina que puede quedarse embarazado y yo soy ese uno por ciento—Naruto no sabía si reír o llorar.<br/>
<br/>
—Así que no solo donaste esperma sino también óvulos y eso sin mencionar que eras menor y lo hiciste con un carnet falso que yo te proporcioné—Sai dejó los papeles y sacó de su maletín una botella de sake y le dio un buen trago luego se lo entregó a su amigo quien lo aceptó—Bueno Naruto con esto queda confirmado que eres un imán para los problemas y situaciones extrañas—<br/>
<br/>
—Oye dilo claro soy raro—<br/>
<br/>
—¿Raro? Por supuesto que no, que puedas dar a luz forma parte de la naturaleza no es común pero no te convierte en un bicho raro. Lo que es extraño es como te metes en situaciones así—aún recordaba como el rubio intentaba atraer clientes disfrazado de un ramen gigante. O cuando se peleó con un perro por que se le había caído un helado al suelo y terminó ganando el perro. Su amigo en eso si que era raro.<br/>
<br/>
Naruto agachó la cabeza—Lo siento te he metido en este lío, tú me conseguiste ese carnet—<br/>
<br/>
Pero el moreno agitó la mano restándole importancia—Olvídalo yo fui quien te dio ese carnet por decisión propia, además tú me ayudaste muchas veces arriesgándote tú mismo también—<br/>
<br/>
—Si pero no un riesgo de esta magnitud—<br/>
<br/>
—Bah tranquilo y como te dije yo también me meto en líos y tampoco soy lo que digamos normal, en realidad ¿quien es realmente normal en este mundo?—<br/>
<br/>
Naruto sonrió a su extravagante amigo, un pintor y abogado que tenía una lengua de lo más borde y grosera. Pero su gran amigo.<br/>
<br/>
—Gracias—<br/>
<br/>
—Pero ahora en serio ¿más de quinientos hijos?—<br/>
<br/>
—No me lo recuerdes ¡joder! Solo de pensar en quinientos treinta y un hijos—<br/>
<br/>
—¿No eran quinientos veintidós?—<br/>
<br/>
—¡Hay déjame en paz! Yo ya no sé ni en lo que pienso—<br/>
<br/>
—Está bien te dejo—Sai miró a Naruto compasivo—Ya lo dejamos para más tarde—<br/>
<br/>
Naruto pensaba que se volvería loco.<br/>
<br/>
—¿Por que le pasaba esto?—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Han pasado años y Sasuke ya es adulto, un hombre de negocios y padre de su hijo Tenma.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—¡Papá!—<br/><br/>Sasuke levantó la vista de los papeles y miró a su hijo correr hacia él.<br/><br/>—Tenma te he dicho muchas veces que no corras—Su hijo era un chico amable y alegre, pero revoltoso he hiperactivo.<br/><br/>El chico sonrió—Lo sé y perdona papá pero es que estoy emocionado ¿recuerdas que me llevarías a comer ramen?—<br/><br/>El moreno recordó entonces que le había prometido llevarlo a algún puesto a comer los dos ramen, a su hijo desde siempre le encantaba el ramen.<br/><br/>—Oh, es cierto perdona hijo es que me han llamado de la empresa y ha surgido una reunión urgente—al ver la cara de Tenma caer intentó animarlo—¿Por que no esta noche lo comemos aquí? Le puedo decir al cocinero que lo prepare.<br/><br/>Tenma agachó la cabeza—No es lo mismo—levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos—Hace tiempo que no salimos y sabes que los mejores ramen están en los puestos—<br/><br/>—Pues ve con tu madre y los dos vais a los puestos—<br/><br/>Tenma torció el gesto—Sabes que a mamá no le gusta ir a puestos por que según ella son comida de pobretones y seguro que terminamos discutiendo—<br/><br/>Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara. Su hijo tenía razón a Sakura no le gustaban esos sitios, prefería ir de compras o con sus amigas. Al principio iba a parques, cines y eventos de niños con ellos pero al pasar los años dejó de ir y ya no iba a no ser que fuera el cumpleaños de Tenma.<br/><br/>La relación entre su hijo y su esposa empeoró con los años, cuando nació Sakura en su mayor parte lo dejo al cuidado de criadas o de Sasuke y aunque cuando era pequeño mostraba algo de interés en la vida de su hijo cuando creció eso cambió mostrándose indiferente e incluso fría con él.<br/><br/>Sasuke miró a Tenma podía saber porqué, por alguna extraña razón Tenma era muy parecido a Naruto. Tenía su pelo negro sí pero ese peinado rebelde terminado en punta era igual al del rubio junto sus ojos azules como el mar y dos marcas de bigotes. Tenía un carácter muy parecido al suyo y ese amor por el ramen hacía que fuera casi una copia exacta del rubio.<br/><br/>Por eso sospechaba de la actitud de Sakura con Tenma, muchas veces habían discutido sobre eso para que dejara de actuar así pero Sakura cerraba el asunto tercamente y seguían así. Aunque se pareciera a Naruto, ese maldito que odiaba, no significaba que su hijo pagara por ello como hacía su esposa.<br/><br/>A veces se preguntaba por qué seguía casado con ella pero recordaba todo lo que hizo por él y los demás, además de darle un hijo que era lo que más apreciaba y quería, no podía romper su matrimonio y separar a sus familias.<br/><br/>—Mira después cuando acabe iremos a algún puesto si da tiempo si no prepararemos entre los dos un ramen casero ¿que te parece?—<br/><br/>Eso animó a Tenma un poco—Si gracias papá—<br/>Tenma paseaba por las calles abatido, la reunión se alargó más de la cuenta y su padre no pudo ir pero le dijo que esa noche los dos prepararían ramen.<br/><br/><em>Al menos es algo</em> últimamente su padre apenas tenía tiempo para él por lo que estaba con sus abuelos Mikoto y Fugaku o su tío Itachi. Su tío era alguien increíble y divertido quien Tenma respetaba mucho aparte de su padre. Sus abuelos los querían y eran amables con él y pasaba tiempo junto a ellos cuando sus padres no podían, pero no era lo mismo.<br/><br/>Su madre lo despreciaba y lo miraba con rabia y hasta con odio, pero Tenma quería imaginárselo, a pesar de como lo trataba ella era su madre no podía odiarlo ¿no?<br/><br/>Tenma se paró frente a un restaurante de ramen llamado El remolino.<br/><br/>—Qué nombre más curioso—por curiosidad entró y fue recibido por el delicioso olor a comida, el lugar era pequeño pero confortable, se acercó a una mesa y se sentó.<br/><br/>—¿En que puedo servirte?—se acercó un joven de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros, en la camisa tenía un cartelito que ponía su nombre Konohamaru.<br/><br/>—Eh si quisiera comer ramen—el camarero le entregó el menú y Tenma lo miró asombrado, había otros platos pero sobre todo eran de ramen y de variedades que no había visto nunca—Jamás vi estos platos—<br/><br/>Konohamaru sonrió—Las recetas son invenciones de nuestro jefe, es un genio y además están buenísimos—<br/><br/>—Bien—Tenma decidió arriesgarse y probar uno de estos ramen, el hombre anotó su pedido y se fue. Luego después de un tiempo y de haberle traído la bebida le entregaron un cuenco humeante de ramen—Que bien huele—Tenma nunca había olido algo tan delicioso, se le hizo la boca agua hasta el punto de que se le caía la baba en el mantel, avergonzado se lo limpió y decidió probar.<br/><br/>Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era lo más delicioso que había probado en la vida pensó que esto era el nirvana. Antes de darse cuenta se lo había comido en un nanosegundo. Tenma comía rápido pero aquí parecía una carrera de comer.<br/><br/>—¡Que rico!—ante la mirada divertida del camarero sonrió avergonzado—Perdón no me di cuenta estaba tan bueno—<br/><br/>Konohamaru se rió—No te preocupes eso suele ocurrir nos olvidamos de nuestros modales con una comida que nos encanta—<br/><br/>—Si mi familia estuviera aquí me echarían la bronca—<br/><br/>—Tranquilo no diré nada—<br/><br/>—¿Y tu jefe donde está? Me gustaría felicitarlo por inventar algo tan bueno y compartirlo con el resto de la humanidad—dijo con estrellas en los ojos.<br/><br/>Konohamaru se rió—Me recuerdas a él, un admirador ¿eh? Tiene que estar aquí le gusta cocinar y atender como un camarero. Es uno rubio, mira allí lo tienes—<br/><br/>Tenma miró con entusiasmo al hombre que estaba atendiendo a una mesa pero luego el chico se quedó confundido y estupefacto.<br/><br/>Ese hombre era casi igual a él, la forma del pelo los ojos y las peculiares marcas en las mejillas que Tenma nunca creyó ver en otra persona. Aturdido y sin entender nada dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue de allí.<br/><br/>—Hey Naruto hay un chico allí que quiere felicitarte se ha enamorado de tu cocina—<br/><br/>—A bueno vamos—el rubio le gustaba que la gente disfrutara de la comida, pero cuando llegaron no había nadie.<br/><br/>Konohamaru miró alrededor—Que raro estaba aquí hace nada—<br/><br/>Naruto miró a su alrededor—Habrá tenido que irse—<br/><br/>Mientras ambos hombres volvían al trabajo Tenma se apresuraba hacía su casa con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma no era tonto de hecho era muy inteligente y perspicaz para un chico de catorce años, sabía que algo no iba bien la frialdad y desprecio de su madre la forma en que a veces lo miraba su familia o los amigos de su padre o el poco parecido que tenía con su madre. Ver a ese hombre en el restaurante afloró dudas que tenía en su interior sin darse cuenta.<br/><br/>Pero un día cuando volvía de la escuela, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio a su madre discutir con un hombre por curiosidad fue a ver.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Flashback<br/><br/><br/></p><p>—<em>Mis amigos y familia están empezando a sospechar y no les culpo el mocoso no se parece en nada a mí—</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>Tenma curioso se acercó con cuidado de que no le vieran y oírles mejor.</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>—</em><em>¿Que esperaba señora Uchiha? Era muy probable que sucediera aunque le dieras a luz no es tu hijo biológico—</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>Tenma se tapó la boca con la mano por que si no habría soltado un jadeo y los dos lo habrían escuchado.</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>—</em><em>Lo sé Kabuto pero al menos pensé que se parecería más a mi esposo—</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>—</em><em>No funciona así señora, no se puede diseñar como será un hijo. Yo le recomendé la clínica Yumei donde le dieron un óvulo fecundado por su esposo, pero no garantizaba que se parezca completamente a él—</em><em><br/><br/></em><em>La mujer de cabello rosa se pasó una mano por la cara—Lo sé, es que...esperaba más pero además él me recuerda demasiado...—se calló un momento para seguir hablando—Bueno no importa luego hablamos—</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>Fin del flashback<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Por eso Tenma se puso a investigar por su cuenta, habló con su tío.<br/><br/>—Oye tío tengo una pregunta—<br/><br/>Itachi sonrió a su sobrino—Claro ¿que es?—<br/><br/>—¿Como llevo mama su embarazo?—<br/><br/>Itachi frunció el ceño confundido por esa pregunta.<br/><br/>—¿Y por que preguntas eso?—<br/><br/>—Nada es solo que...mama siempre actúa así conmigo y no sé por que, a lo mejor es por algo que hice—lo que le decía Tenma no era mentira si descubría la verdad tal vez averiguaría el por que del comportamiento de su madre.<br/><br/>Itachi miró apenado a su hijo sabiendo a lo que se refería, nunca le gustó su cuñada siempre arrogante y creyéndose superior a los demás y esa personalidad...pero era buena actriz aparentaba lo que no era con los que le convenían entre ellos sus padres.<br/><br/>—Tu madre siempre ha tenido una personalidad difícil ya lo sabes y en cuanto a como estaba cuando estuvo embarazada de ti fue normal con las molestias de los embarazos—<br/><br/>—Pero ¿daba patadas en su vientre? Tengo entendido que los bebes lo hacen mucho—<br/><br/>Itachi se rió—¡Oh si es cierto! Recuerdo que tú ya estando en su barriga ya eras muy revoltoso y no dejabas de darle patadas—<br/><br/>—¿Tocaste su barriga para sentirlas?—<br/><br/>—Si y tu padre también, tienes mucha fuerza desde pequeño—miró a su sobrino sin entender todas esas preguntas extrañas.<br/><br/>—Vale gracias tío la próxima jugamos a los videojuegos—se despidió de él y se fue a casa, entonces estaba embarazada no lo fingió.<br/><br/>Tenma miró el papel con los resultados de ADN, hace días cogió unos cabellos rosados del cepillo de su madre junto unos suyos. Pagó a un chico mayor para que los entregara al laboratorio y los recibiera por él.<br/><br/>Abrió el sobre y miró los resultados con dedos temblorosos. Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y caer en el papel.<br/><br/>Los resultados eran negativos. Su madre...Sakura no era su madre.<br/><br/>Ahora lo entendía todo por que lo trataba así, el no era su hijo pero le dolía aunque no fuera su hijo biológico lo había sido todos esos años. Pero parece que a ella no le bastaba.<br/><br/>Pero nunca le dijeron nada de esto ¿acaso querían protegerlo? Aún no lo sabía pero estaba seguro de que su padre era Sasuke por que envió otras muestras de ADN de su padre y las comparó con las suyas y daba positivo.<br/><br/>¿Quién era el hombre del restaurante? no lo sabía.<br/><br/>El chico se apartó de ellos ahora ya confirmando todo, Sakura no era su madre biológica ¿pero quien era su madre biológica? La única pista era esa clínica y tenía intención de averiguar todo posible.<br/><br/>Iría a la clínica Yumei.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto decide conocer a sus hijos y cuidarlos como no pudieron hacer por él.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto miraba la carpeta que Sai le había entregado. En él estaban los datos de sus hijos y por la mirada su amigo le decía que ni se le ocurriera abrirlo.<br/><br/>Intentó todo el día evitarlo pero al final su curiosidad le pudo y sacó una hoja.<br/><br/><b>Deidara Yoshida edad 14 años. Estudia secundaría y su afición favorita es la escultura.</b><br/><br/>Naruto miró atentamente al chico tenía el pelo rubio como el suyo y los ojos le recordaban a su abuelo, sonrió y decidió ir a ver como le iba.<br/><br/>Naruto se paseaba afuera del instituto y vio a Deidara salir con lo que parecía una escultura, un grupo de chicos mayores se metían con él y eso a Naruto le hizo hervir la sangre ¿como se atrevían a hacerle eso a su hijo? Se quedó perplejo y sacudió la cabeza no, no era su hijo solo vino a verle.<br/><br/>Miró como el grupo intentaba que al rubio se le cayera la escultura.<br/><br/>—¡Eh tú idiota!—<br/><br/>—¿Que ocurre perdedor, todavía estás con esas tonterías de la escultura?—<br/><br/>Los demás se reían mientras el rubio apretaba los dientes y los ignoraba ¿que se creían esos idiotas? Ellos no entendían nada.<br/><br/>Uno de los chicos le dio una zancadilla Deidara, ya se veía en el suelo con su escultura hecha pedazos pero alguien lo sujetó. Miro arriba y vio a un hombre rubio con curiosos bigotes que miraba de una forma a los chicos que los hizo retroceder asustados.<br/><br/>—¿Que estáis haciendo?—dijo furioso—Él no os ha hecho nada ¿pero os metéis con el por hacer esculturas? Debería daros vergüenza—<br/><br/>El shock inicial paso a malestar.<br/><br/>—¿Y a ti que te importa carcamal? Hacemos lo que queramos con ese enano—<br/><br/>—Al menos él hace algo provechoso seguro que vosotros no hacéis nada aparte de ser unos matones—<br/><br/>—Por favor señor—dijo Deidara preocupado por el hombre—Estos chicos no conviene meterse con ellos no dudaran en ir a por usted—<br/><br/>—No me asustan—Naruto en el pasado tuvo que enfrentarse a la misma situación y no lo toleraría.<br/><br/>Uno de los chicos lo miró con odio—Menudo par de pringaos los dos iguales—<br/><br/>El grupo atacó a los dos pero Naruto se defendía bien y sorprendentemente Deidara demostró ser capaz puso la escultura en el suelo haciendo que uno de los matones se cayera y a continuación le dio un puñetazo a otro.<br/><br/>Mientras esto sucedía el director del instituto acompañado de algunos profesores consiguieron parar la pelea pero antes de que sucediera el cabecilla sacó una navaja y le habría dado a Deidara de no ser porque Naruto se puso en medio y recibió una herida en el brazo.<br/><br/><br/>—¡Señor!—Deidara miró aterrado como la sangre salió del brazo del hombre, el miedo dio paso a la ira cogió la escultura y se la lanzó al chico quien al esquivarla no vio como Deidara le daba un puñetazo.<br/><br/>Los profesores y el director pararon la trifulca, llamaron a una ambulancia y Deidara acompañó a su salvador.<br/><br/>Mientras los paramédicos atendían a Naruto Deidara decidió al fin hablar.<br/><br/>—Le doy las gracias señor...—<br/><br/>—Naruto—hizo una mueca mientras le curaban el brazo.<br/><br/>—Naruto, gracias por lo que hizo pero no debió hacerlo, estoy acostumbrado—<br/><br/>—Pues no debería si se acostumbra uno no se detiene y ellos se siguen saliendo con la suya y si no se hace nada puede suceder algo mucho peor como lo que acabas de ver—<br/><br/>El chico agachó la cabeza sabiendo que tenía razón—Gracias de nuevo—<br/><br/>Naruto sonrió—De nada—<br/><br/>Más tarde unos policías les tomaron declaración, al parecer Deidara no era el único con quien se metían esos chicos. Su declaración y la de otros testigos que estuvieron presentes en el suceso y la de otros alumnos acosados hizo que el grupo fuera expulsado.<br/><br/>Naruto animó a Deidara a hacer otra escultura de algo que le inspirara y al final animado por el rubio lo hizo basándose en que los alumnos vivieran tranquilos sin ser acosados, gano el premio los profesores estaban impresionados con él. El rubio le animó a seguir con su afición al igual que él hizo con la suya.<br/><br/>Deidara le dio las gracias de corazón y Naruto sonrió feliz de haber ayudado.<br/><br/>—¿En que estabas pensando?—Sai miró molesto a su amigo—te recomendé no mirar los datos de tus hijos, no te conviene encariñarte con ellos en esta situación—<br/><br/>—Lo sé, lo sé—Naruto intentaba calmar a su amigo—Pero es que no pude evitarlo y Deidara necesitaba mi ayuda—<br/><br/>—Si—dijo con sarcasmo—Y casi haces que te conviertan en rodajas de filetes—<br/><br/>—Esos matones no le dejaban en paz Sai—dijo con seriedad—Tenía que defenderlo—<br/><br/>El moreno entendía su punto pero no hasta el punto de exponerse así y mucho menos ponerse en peligro.<br/><br/>—Solo por favor ten cuidado—<br/><br/>—Lo tendré—<br/><br/>Naruto vio la siguiente hoja.<br/><br/><b>Koyuki Kazahana. Edad catorce años, estudiante de secundaría. Le encanta el teatro y la actuación.</b><br/><br/>La foto mostraba a una chica de cabello oscuro y ojos de un azul violeta.<br/><br/>—Anda una actriz—Naruto sonrió.<br/><br/>La encontró discutiendo con un hombre mayor.<br/><br/>—Por favor papa déjame ir—<br/><br/>El hombre miraba exasperado a su hija tenía una apariencia cara amable y pelo oscuro.<br/><br/>—Sé que quieres ir a actuar pero tu tío es muy claro con lo que opina sobre eso, cree que es una pérdida de tiempo y te ha encargado que lleves el reparto de los pedidos hoy—<br/><br/>Koyuki miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados—Es mi gran oportunidad papá hoy interpretaba a la protagonista, el tío Doto es un idiota que no entiende nada y quiere que no lo haga. Él sabía que tenía una actuación hoy y me ha encargado el pedido aposta para que no lo haga—<br/><br/>El hombre miró apenado a su hija sabiendo que tiene razón—Lo sé pero no se puede razonar con él, lo haría yo si pudiera pero estoy saturado, lo siento hija—el hombre se despidió de su hija y se fue.<br/><br/>La chica se veía desesperada y triste, Naruto entonces decidió acercarse.<br/><br/>—Hola perdona si te molesto—<br/><br/>La chica lo miró con desconfianza. Pero Naruto alzó las manos demostrando que no tiene ninguna mala intención.<br/><br/>—¿Y usted quien es?<br/><br/>—Perdona por meterme donde no me llaman pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación y sé que estas en una situación desesperada, no puedes ir a actuar—<br/><br/>—Si ¿y a usted que le importa?—<br/><br/>—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero si quieres puedes ir a actuar y yo me encargo de hacer el reparto por ti ¿que te parece?—sacó una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono y se lo dio—Toma para más seguridad y después si quieres se lo dices a tu padre y a la poli—dijo en un intento de aligerar el ambiente.<br/><br/>Parece que funcionó porque la chica sonrió.<br/><br/>—Esta bien iré a hacer la prueba—le entregó los pedidos y direcciones—Llévalos todos—<br/><br/>—Lo haré descuida—<br/><br/>Koyuki se fue y él cogió la bici para entregar los pedidos en diferentes puntos de la ciudad, fue agotador estaba claro que su tío quería fastidiar la función de la chica.<br/><br/><br/>Al terminar fue al punto de encuentro con la chica quien vino poco después.<br/><br/>—¿Y bien?—le preguntó.<br/><br/>Koyuki sonrió—Ha sido todo un existo y me han pedido que interprete la próxima obra—<br/><br/>Naruto sonrió feliz—Me alegro y no dejes que tu tío se salga con la suya si es lo que quieres hacer hazlo y el lo tendrá que respetar—<br/><br/>La chica asintió y lo abrazó para sorpresa de Naruto pero pronto se lo devolvió, los dos se despidieron y Naruto volvió a casa contento.<br/><br/>Otro día Naruto miró uno de los papeles, pero cuando lo vio sintió una opresión en el pecho.<br/><br/>Naruto fue al jardín del hospital con el poco valor que le quedaba y la encontró allí sentada en un banco pintando un paisaje.<br/><br/>—Hola Yakumo—la niña no respondió y siguió pintando.<br/><br/>Naruto sabía que esto podía ser así por lo que vio en los papeles Yakumo era autista y venia aquí tres veces por semana a hacer actividades y la que más hacía era pintar.<br/><br/>Naruto se sentó a su lado pero dándole su espacio, comió con ella en el almuerzo y pasearon juntos. A la hora de despedirse Naruto agitó la mano, la chica no respondió pero el rubio pudo ver un ligero cabeceo en señal de despedida.<br/><br/>Sai que estaba buscándolo presenció aquello y sonrió, ese rubio bigotudo tenía un corazón demasiado grande para este mundo pero se alegraba de que existiera y que fueran amigos.<br/><br/>—Eres un buen padre Naruto—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto decide ayudar a sus hijos y Kurama regresa para ver a Sasuke y se lleva una sorpresa.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Naruto no es una buena idea—</p><p>—¿El qué? ¿conocerlos? ¿ayudarlos?—preguntó el rubio molesto por el interrogatorio de su amigo.</p><p>Sai puso los ojos en blanco—Sí todo eso y un par de cosas más que se me ocurren ¿no ves que así las cosas serán más difíciles?—intentó razonar.</p><p>Naruto suspiró—Lo sé, sé que tienes razón pero cuando los veía en apuros no pude evitarlo—hizo una pausa—Cuando tuve su edad no tenía a mi padre para que me ayudara, debo hacer algo por ellos—</p><p>—Entiendo lo que dices pero es arriesgado y además ser padre de más de quinientos hijos—</p><p>—No tengo que decirles quien soy, solo estar allí para ellos—</p><p>Sai quería replicar pero Naruto ya animado se fue a trabajar y el moreno se quedó allí con un mal presentimiento.</p><p>
  <em>Algo me dice que esto va a ser un caos.</em>
</p><p>—Kurama cuanto tiempo—</p><p>El pelirrojo sonrió a su viejo amigo Sasuke, ambos se abrazaron efusivamente. No se veían desde hacía años y cuando el pelirrojo volvió aprovechó la ocasión.</p><p>—Si ha pasado mucho tiempo—Los dos amigos se sentaron en el sofá para charlar tranquilamente, Kurama había cambiado, era más alto y musculoso pero no en exceso y tenía una cicatriz sobre la clavícula que se sobresalía de la camiseta.</p><p>Sasuke miró serio a Kurama—¿Y que tal te ha ido todo?—</p><p>—Bien me han ascendido a teniente—</p><p>Sasuke que usualmente era serio se le iluminaron los ojos—¿En serio? Cuanto me alegro te lo mereces—</p><p>—Gracias—</p><p>—Y aparte ¿que más?—</p><p>La expresión de Kurama se ensombreció como si recordara algo realmente triste.</p><p>—Como sabes después del incidente de la fiesta mi padre me envió a una academia militar y te aseguro que allí eran tan estrictos que parecían que se habían tragado un palo de acero. Pero lo peor eran los otros chicos se enteraron de la fiesta y me apodaron el patético amante de fósiles prehistóricos—</p><p>Sasuke miró con pena a Kurama él estuvo presente cuando Hagoromo golpeó a su hijo, cosa que lo sorprendió. El señor Ōtsutsuki era un hombre serio pero amable y un padre amoroso, jamás golpeó a su hijo hasta ese día.</p><p>—Allí sufrí en mis propias carnes lo que le hicimos a Naruto durante años, me acosaron sin piedad, me humillaron y ridiculizaron—la mirada de Kurama se tornó dura—Pero les mostré a esos idiotas que conmigo no se debían meter, pero luego los profesores e instructores me castigaban y eran más duros conmigo—</p><p>Inspiró hondo antes de continuar—Conseguí graduarme y me enrolé en el ejército ya sabía que en la política después de lo que ocurrió no me aceptarían pero salí adelante y al final me gustó. Tengo un trabajo y el respeto que me ha costado ganar pero lo hice—</p><p>Sasuke se alegraba de que le hubiera ido bien después de todo lo que sufrió, la verdad después del vídeo fue un infierno para todos, fueron humillados hasta la industria Amaterasu se vio afectada y su reputación casi arruinada. Su padre había estado tan furioso con él que se negó verle y menos a dirigirle la palabra durante mucho tiempo y su madre Mikoto lo visitaba pero dejaba entender su disgusto y desaprobación por lo que hizo.</p><p>Itachi lo miraba decepcionado y le soltó una bronca y un puñetazo cuando discutieron, pensaba que su familia estaría rota para siempre pero cuando nació Tenma poco a poco volvieron a reconciliarse. Sasuke se esforzó mucho en la empresa y sobresalió hasta que volvieron a salir a flote.</p><p>—A ti también te han ido bien las cosas por lo que me enteré tú y Sakura tienen un hijo—</p><p>—Si—dijo el moreno con orgullo—Tenma debería estar aquí pronto hace rato que acabó el instituto—</p><p>En ese momento se oyó abrir la puerta de la mansión y un (estoy en casa)</p><p>—Pasa hijo estoy en el salón con un amigo—</p><p>Oyeron como se acercaba y Kurama se volvió hacia el chico sonriendo, pero la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara cuando lo vio.</p><p>Era igual que Naruto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma miró al desconocido, jamás lo había visto en su vida, se acercó y le tendió la mano.<br/><br/>—Encantado soy Tenma—<br/><br/>Kurama aún recuperándose le devolvió el saludo—Lo mismo digo, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti me llamo Kurama—<br/><br/>—Bueno tengo que ir a hacer los deberes—Tenma se despidió de su padre y del hombre llamado Kurama que lo miraba de forma extraña.<br/><br/>—Perdónalo es algo desconfiado con los desconocidos, es algo que sacó de mí—<br/><br/>—Si ya veo pero Sasuke perdona por esta pregunta ¿como demonios se parece tanto a Naruto?—<br/><br/>Sasuke sabía que le preguntaría eso—La verdad no tengo ni idea, nació un año después de lo del incidente con la fiesta. Ese fue el motivo por el que nos casamos antes de lo planeado—<br/><br/>—Si yo y los demás por desgracia no fuimos a la boda—<br/><br/>—Lo sé ojalá hubiera podido teneros pero ya sabes cómo habrían reaccionado mis padres, sobre todo mi padre—<br/><br/>Después de lo ocurrido con el vídeo Fugaku le prohibió tener contacto con ninguno de sus amigos, no quería que lo vieran con <b>esos delincuentes </b>como él decía. A excepción de unos pocos, Hinata y Tenten a los demás no los volvió a ver durante años. Solo hasta hace un año él y Sakura se volvieron a reunir con ellos.<br/><br/>—Tu padre no creo que reaccione bien si os ven con nosotros—<br/><br/>Sasuke endureció su mirada—No me importa lo que diga, en el pasado le hice caso porque era joven y ahora somos adultos tendrá que aceptarlo y ya todos nosotros pagamos por ello—<br/><br/>—Sí de nuevo gracias a Naruto—el moreno vio como los ojos de su amigo se llenaban de rabia—Ese bigotudo casi nos arruina la vida por culpa del maldito vídeo que publicó—<br/><br/>—Kurama no vayas a hacer ninguna locura nosotros fuimos a por él y mira lo que pasó, sufrimos las consecuencias—<br/><br/>La rabia se evaporó del hombre y hundió los hombros—Lo sé y cuando estuve en la academia sufriendo lo mismo que le hicimos a Naruto comprendí como se debió sentir. Me di cuenta de que lo que hicimos no fue lo correcto—<br/><br/>Sasuke asintió de acuerdo con él—Éramos estúpidos, en lugar de acosarlo debimos simplemente ignorarlo pero...—<br/><br/>—La ira nos dominó—completó Kurama.<br/><br/>—Si—de jóvenes eran arrogantes pensando que no les pasaría nada pero después de lo ocurrido abrieron los ojos a la realidad y maduraron.<br/><br/>—Por lo menos tú y Sakura no salisteis tan mal parados, el vídeo no mostró lo peor y Sakura logró convencerlos de que era lo único que hicisteis—<br/><br/><br/>—Si a Sakura se le da bien actuar—<br/><br/>Los dos se rieron, estuvieron un buen rato charlando hasta que fue la hora de comer. En ese momento apareció Sakura que volvió de visitar a sus padres.<br/><br/>—¡Kurama!—Sakura se sorprendió mucho de verlo.<br/><br/>—Hola enana—Kurama con un sonrisa se levantó y fue al encuentro de la pelirosa, la mujer sonrió y los dos se abrazaron—Te he echado de menos—<br/><br/>La mujer sonrió—Lo mismo digo gruñón—<br/><br/>Los tres se pusieron a sentarse en la mesa mientras los sirvientes servían la comida.<br/><br/>Sasuke miró alrededor—Tenma aún no ha venido voy a buscarlo—se levantó para ir a buscarlo pero su esposa lo detuvo.<br/><br/>—Déjalo cariño sabes que le gusta comer más tarde y además siempre ha sido muy ruidoso en la mesa y ahora tenemos visita—<br/><br/>El Uchiha miró furioso a su esposa, a veces le asombraba la frialdad de la pelirosa con su propio hijo ¿no quería tenerlo en la mesa para que Kurama lo viera con ellos? A veces realmente resultaba odiosa.<br/><br/>—Él tiene que comer con su familia sobre todo porque hay visita y quiero que conozca a Kurama—después se fue.<br/><br/>Sakura lo miró irse, sus hermosos labios color fresa se apretaron hasta que parecía que saldría sangre.<br/><br/>Kurama que vio todo el intercambio observó como Sasuke dejaba la habitación en busca del más joven.<br/><br/>—¿Va todo bien entre tú y Sasuke?—<br/><br/>Sakura recuperó su semblante calmado y alegre—Sí no te preocupes ya sabes los matrimonios siempre van con sus altibajos—<br/><br/>Kurama la miró con compresión—Sakura puedes decirme lo que te inquieta, nos conocemos desde parvulario—la verdad Kurama consideraba a Sakura como una hermana menor y siempre se preocupó por ella.<br/><br/>—Te habrás dado cuenta de Tenma ¿no? Su parecido...—<br/><br/>—Si—la interrumpió molesto aunque se arrepentía el haberlo acosado no quitaba su odio y furia hacía él.<br/><br/>La ojiverde lo miró antes de continuar—Sé que es un tema delicado para todos nosotros pero tendrás que acostumbrarte, sobre todo con la presencia de Tenma—<br/><br/>—Lo sé—tenía razón, tardaría pero se acostumbraría.<br/><br/>Sakura miro a la pared pensativa—A veces pienso que el parecido de Tenma con Naruto es un castigo por lo que hicimos. Tener un recuerdo constante de él—<br/><br/>El pelirrojo miró compasivo a la mujer pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Sasuke apareció con Tenma.<br/><br/>—Perdonadme estaba tan enfrascado con los deberes que no me di cuenta de la hora—<br/><br/>Kurama sonrió—No pasa nada está muy bien estudiar pero no hasta el punto de olvidarte de comer—<br/><br/>Tenma le sonrió ampliamente.<br/><br/>Kurama sentía como se le hundía el estómago, esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Naruto. Podía entender lo difícil que era para Sakura.<br/><br/>Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Naruto se encuentra en apuros.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenma miró el papel con la dirección que le habían entregado y luego siguió su camino. Cuando fue a la clínica de fertilidad Yumei busco información, para su sorpresa no era el único que buscaba información sobre su padre biológico.</p><p> </p><p>Flashback</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Perdone—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La recepcionista le dirigió una mirada amable a Tenma—¿Si? ¿qué quieres joven?—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>Busco información sobre mi madre biológica, mi otra madre vino aquí hace quince años—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La mujer miró al chico sorprendida—¿Tienes los documentos de identificación?—</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tenma se los entregó junto el nombre y apellido de su otra madre, la mujer en cuanto vio el nombre abrió los ojos como platos. Conocía ese apellido eran los famosos Uchihas, miró en el ordenador.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>De hecho es cierto hijo, tu madre Sakura vino hace quince años a esta clínica para embarazarse lo hizo con el apellido Haruno—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ahora que la verdad estaba confirmada tenía que averiguar quién era su madre biológica.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>¿Quién? ¿quién es mi madre?—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La recepcionista miró en las donaciones y palideció cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—<em>No sale su nombre pero te puedo decir que usaba un apodo Zorro y no es ella es él—</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tenma la miró sin comprender—¿Perdone?—</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin del Flashback</p><p> </p><p>Resulta que su (madre) era en realidad padre, era complicado y todavía estaba asimilándolo. No lo podía creer, no solo era un hombre que tenía centenares de hijos, sino que también podía quedarse embarazado.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma descubrió que había un juicio para descubrir la identidad de su padre<b>/</b>madre, uf aún no se hacia a la idea del todo. Decidió unirse a la demanda, él también quería saber quién era Zorro además estaba muy emocionado por descubrir a sus hermanos y hermanas. Toda su vida quiso un hermanito o hermanita y sus padres nunca se lo dieron, todavía recuerda lo que le contestó Sakura cuando se lo pidió hace años.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Je para que salga otro rarito como tú no quiero arriesgarme, contigo es más que suficiente.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aquel comentario dolió al pequeño Tenma pero decidió no decir nada a su padre, sus padres terminarían discutiendo que y su madre estuviera aún más furiosa con él. Lo que no entendía si tanto lo detestaba ¿por que recurrió al óvulo de otra persona? ¿su padre sabía esto? Pues el óvulo que consiguió su madre lo fecundó con el esperma de su padre.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento más chicos aparecieron interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tenma, los miró atentamente sin palabras. Cada uno era diferente, pero también había un parecido entre todos, los ojos, el pelo o hasta gestos y gustos.</p><p> </p><p>Tenma se presentó ante ellos pero sin decirles su apellido quería que sus hermanos primero lo quisieran por quién era además no quería que un periodista se enterara, el hijo de los Uchihas yendo a una reunión para saber de su padre biológico. Su familia alucinaría.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto que había estado siguiendo a uno de sus hijos se quedó sin palabras ante la puerta con un cartel que decía:</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bienvenidos hijos de Zorro.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?<em>—</em></p><p> </p><p>—¡Naruto!—el susodicho se volvió hacía quien lo había llamado y vio a Deidara el chico sonrió y lo saludó<em>—</em>Qué coincidencia no esperaba verte aquí—</p><p> </p><p>—Si bueno...es que me llamó la atención ese cartel—</p><p> </p><p>—Ah, si aquí nos vamos a reunir los demás—</p><p> </p><p>—¡Naruto!—</p><p> </p><p>—Koyuki—estaba sorprendido. La chica sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que haces aquí?—</p><p> </p><p>—Oh bueno yo estaba por aquí y vi esto y me encontré con Deidara es un amigo mío—</p><p> </p><p>Se presentaron y se metieron en la sala, en ese momento una niña pelirroja corría por la sala hasta que se tropezó por suerte Naruto la sujetó antes de que se cayera.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuidado señorita ¿te has hecho daño?—</p><p> </p><p>La niña negó con la cabeza—Gracias señor—La pequeña sería de unos diez años y tenía un peluche parecido a un mapache y un lindo vestido color pastel.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Kokoro!—Un hombre pelirrojo elegantemente vestido se precipitó hacia la niña y la cogió por los hombros—¿Te has hecho daño?—</p><p> </p><p>—No papa este señor me salvó—</p><p> </p><p>El hombre miró a su hija con desaprobación—Te tengo dicho que no corras por hay, mira lo que te pudo haber pasado sino tienes cuidado—</p><p> </p><p>Kokoro bajó la cabeza—Lo siento es que estoy emocionada ¡tengo tantos hermanos!—</p><p> </p><p>—Si pero no te exaltes demasiado—se dirigió hacía Naruto—Muchas gracias—</p><p> </p><p>—De nada—Naruto tuvo que contener un sonrojo, el hombre era muy guapo, pelirrojo de ojos color turquesa claro y tenía un aire misterioso y elegante—Me llamo Naruto—</p><p> </p><p>—Yo Gaara—los dos se estrecharon las manos—Y bueno ¿has venido también por esta reunión?—</p><p> </p><p>Volviendo a la realidad sacudió la cabeza—Oh no yo pasaba por aquí y unos amigos míos venían a esta reunión—</p><p> </p><p>Deidara y Koyuki se presentaron y Kokoro se mostró muy emocionada.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Así que sois mis hermanos también! ¿que os gusta? A mi colorear, los helados y jugar en la arena mi padre es muy bueno jugando con la arena—</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora Kokoro no hace falta que lo sueltes todo de repente, coge aire—dijo el hombre apurado mientras los otros tres de reían—Perdonad no se queda quieta nunca no sé a quien a salido—</p><p> </p><p>Tragando saliva Naruto se hacía una idea pues él mismo era así a su edad.</p><p> </p><p>La reunión transcurrió sin problemas, Naruto no solo se encontró con aquellos que ya conocía sino también a los que todavía no. Los chicos algunos acompañados de sus padres se lo pasaban bien. Luego el representante de ellos y abogado les contó las novedades del caso. Todos guardaron silencio expectantes.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias por venir soy Mamoru Matsushita—el abogado les expuso los puntos a todos y lo que deberían esperan en el juicio, Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse un intruso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hay posibilidades de que ganemos el caso?—preguntó una chica.</p><p> </p><p>El abogado asintió—Puede pero no quiero daros falsas esperanzas las leyes respaldan el anonimato de Zorro. Pero puede que haya encontrado una laguna—</p><p> </p><p>—¿A que se refiere?—Tenma preguntó con curiosidad, Naruto en cuanto lo vio sintió que le daría algo, eran tan parecidos que de no ser por el color del pelo se vería a como era adolescente.</p><p> </p><p>Mamoru sacó unos papeles—He estado investigando los pocos datos de Zorro pero según una de mis fuentes la clínica descubrió una cosa acerca de Zorro. Cuando empezó con las donaciones era menor de edad—</p><p> </p><p>Los de la sala soltaron expresiones de asombro y jadeos, Naruto estaba seguro de que el suyo era el más fuerte ¿como demonios se había enterado ese maldito abogado?</p><p> </p><p>Su respuesta fue contestada cuando los de la sala le preguntaron si estaba seguro.</p><p> </p><p>—Si hablé con un antiguo empleado y aunque me dijo que no podía decirme mucho, me reveló que en carnet de identidad de Zorro era una muy buena falsificación, investigaron y de hecho es cierto era menor cuando hizo las donaciones—sonrió—Por suerte con esto tal vez en el juicio estén de nuestro favor, porque al realizar las donaciones siendo menor algo que no esta permitido consigamos que nos revelen la identidad de Zorro—</p><p> </p><p>Los de la sala estaban felices Naruto sonreía pero interiormente estaba en pánico.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mierda</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando la reunión termino Naruto se despidió de Deidara, Koyuki y los demás. Tenía ganas de salir a tomar el aire, aclarar su cabeza junto el temor y malestar que se acumulaba en él.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Naruto—El rubio se volvió a quien lo había llamado, Gaara tenía a Kokoro de la mano—Si algún día quieres quedar estaríamos encantados, a Kokoro le has caído bien enseguida cuando normalmente es tímida y le cuesta confiar en alguien—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>¡Si, por favor di que sí!—la niña estaba emocionada de estar con su nuevo amigo y hermanos.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Claro, por supuesto—sonrió a la niña que era su hija, era un encanto y su padre no se quedaba corto tampoco.<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Se despidieron y se iba a ir de allí cuando vio a una figura familiar que reconoció enseguida.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Sai ¿que haces aquí?—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Te conozco Naruto y sé que te meterías en líos y como siempre mi intuición no me falló ¿a quién se le ocurre ir a un reunión de los que te demandan?—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Oye solo seguía a uno de mis hijos y me enredé en todo eso—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Haber Naruto te lo diré claro no son tus hijos pusiste tu adn pero ya esta—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Lo son, digas lo que digas eso no lo cambiara—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Sai exasperado siguió a su amigo, lo que no sabían es que alguien los había escuchado.<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Era un día como otro cualquiera y <b>El Remolino</b> había abierto y los clientes estaban empezando a entrar.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Jefe un pedido desde la mesa 2—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Ya voy Moegi—se aproximó hacia la mesa con la libreta preparada—Buenas soy Naruto ¿que es lo que quiere?—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Un refresco y hablar con usted gracias—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>El rubio anotó el pedido hasta que se dio cuenta y miró hacia la persona y se le cayó la libreta, se apresuró a agacharse para cogerla pero estaba tan distraído que se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la mesa.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Hay—se llevó una mano hacia el lado de la cabeza donde se golpeó, estaba seguro de que le saldría un chichón.<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Tenma se apresuró a ayudarlo—¿Se encuentra bien señor?—sabía que el hombre se sorprendería pero nunca esperó que el pobre se golpeara la cabeza.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>No te preocupes no es nada—Konohamaru le trajo una bolsa con hielo y se lo colocó en el chichón—vamos a hablar en otro sitio—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Fueron al despacho de Naruto, el mayor se sentó detrás de su escritorio y Tenma delante.<em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>Ninguno sabía como proceder.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>¿De que querías hablar conmigo?—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Tenma bajo la mirada intentando armarse de valor, <em>ahora o nunca</em>, levantó la vista mirándolo directamente a los ojos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos.<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Sé muy bien que tú eres Zorro, eres mi padre o madre biológica—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>¿Como que padre o madre?—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Mi otra madre consiguió uno de tus óvulos—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Oh—Naruto no sabía qué decir este niño era fruto de aquello—Bueno no sé de donde habrás sacado esa conclusión pero yo no soy tu padre/madre, no soy Zorro—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Cuando saliste de la reunión te oí hablar con ese señor de pelo oscuro, tú eres Zorro—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Naruto miró hacía la puerta esperando que nadie se enterara—¿Y que vas a hacer?—<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Tenma no sabía que hacer solo quería confrontarlo—No...lo sé, no es la primera vez que te veía hace tiempo fui a tu restaurante, me encantaron tus platos—sonrió al recordarlo—Y le pedí a un camarero si podía conocerte. Cuando te vi de lejos me di cuenta de que eramos casi idénticos y me fui—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>¿Tu eras el que quería conocerme? Me alegro de que te gustaran—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>Sí, siempre me ha gustado el ramen y el tuyo es el mejor que he probado—<em><br/>
<br/>
—</em>A mí también me encanta desde siempre—estaba claro que su aspecto no era lo único que heredó de él.<em><br/>
<br/>
</em>Charlaron un rato y Tenma prometió guardar el secreto. Feliz de haberlo encontrado, pero le parecía injusto que sus otros hermanos no lo supieran pero era decisión de Naruto.<em></em><br/>
<br/>
Mientras lo veía irse Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en todos ellos y la duda empezó a anidar de él de si era buena idea mantenerse en el anonimato.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sai advierte a Naruto y la noticia se extiende como la pólvora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Naruto te doy un último aviso si esto continúa así te descubrirán y por lo que me dijiste saben los del carnet falso y de que eras menor de edad en aquel entonces, eso es apretar a un más la soga en el cuello—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Mira Sai lo sé, me lo has dicho tropecientas mil veces ¿pero que quieres que le haga?—<em><br/><br/></em>El pelinegro lo miró de forma sarcástica—Sin mencionar que uno de ellos sabe ya quién eres—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Tenma es un buen chico no me delatará—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Si ¿pero y si uno de ellos también lo descubre y no es discreto?—Sai intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Naruto—En poco tiempo empezará el juicio y esto es lo último que necesitamos—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Sé lo que hay en juego Sai—<em><br/><br/>—</em>La verdad no creo que sepas lo que hay—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Que quieres decir?—<em><br/><br/></em>El moreno decidió ser franco—Verás los medios se han enterado de todo este asunto y se ha extendido como la pólvora y la verdad no te dejan en muy buen lugar—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Que dicen?—preguntó ya imaginándoselo.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Bueno que eres un pervertido, un degenerado con más de quinientos hijos. Si no quieres creerme compruébalo—<em><br/><br/></em>Le entregó un periódico, en el titular ponía:<em><br/><br/></em><b>La increíble noticia de Zorro el padre de quinientos veintidós hijos.</b><em><b><br/><br/></b></em><b>¿Es un chiflado o un salido?</b><em><br/><br/>—</em>Oh mierda...—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Oye chicos ¿os habéis enterado?—Ino apenas podía contener la risa.<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Que pasa?—preguntó Chōji curioso.<em><br/><br/></em>Sasuke y sus amigos estaban reunidos en la mansión de los Yamanaka, él y Sakura estaban felices sus amigos estaban todos allí. Chōji, Kiba, Ino, Kurama y Shikamaru todos reunidos, no ocurría desde el incidente del vídeo.<em><br/><br/></em>Ino les entregó un periódico y el grupo se puso a leerlo y cuando terminó la sala estalló en carcajadas.<em><br/><br/></em>Kiba casi se cae del sillón por la risa—¿¡Que demo...!? ¿quinientos veintidós hijos?—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Esto es una broma o que?—Shikamaru miraba el periódico incrédulo ¿quien tendría tantos hijos?<em><br/><br/></em>Ino encendió la tele hasta dar con las noticias allí les contaron el juicio para conocer la identidad de Zorro.<em><br/><br/></em>Kurama veía esto sin creérselo—Ese tipo no sé si es un zumbado o tiene serios problemas por que si no nolo entiendo—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Y por lo que veo hay otras cosas interesantes—Sasuke veía el periódico sin creérselo—Resulta que ese tipo también donó óvulos—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Disculpa?—Kurama creía haber oído mal.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Que este tío no solo donó esperma sino también óvulos—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¡Venga ya eso es imposible!—Chōji pensaba que todo eso era una broma ¿quinientos veintidós hijos? ¿y además también donó óvulos?<em><br/><br/>—</em>La verdad no es tan descabellado—dijo Sakura pensativa—Nosotros trabajamos en una empresa de productos médicos y farmacéuticos, conozco a varios médicos que me han hablado de hombres capaces de dar a luz—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Madre mía—Sasuke estaba aturdido por esa revelación—Además por lo que veo lo hizo siendo menor de edad con un carnet falso—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¡Joder me encantaría conocer a ese tío!—Kiba se reía junto a los demás.<em><br/><br/>—</em>No te rías ese tipo debe ser un enfermo ¿quien tiene semejante número de hijos?—dijo Sakura enfadada e Ino le dio la razón.<em></em><br/><br/>Sasuke sacudió la cabeza—Sea quien sea desde luego debe ser todo un elemento este Zorro—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hoy era el día del juicio los reporteros de varios canales nacionales e internacionales estaban en las puertas del juzgado, parece que el asunto de Zorro trajo la atención de todos los medios.<em><br/><br/></em>El juicio transcurrió con normalidad Sai expuso sus puntos defendiendo a su cliente mientras que el abogado contrario contraatacaba, el juicio se alargó unas horas hasta que el juez dio la fecha para el próximo día.<em><br/><br/></em>Naruto paseaba por las calles no sabía que hacer, darse a conocer por sus hijos o ser la comidilla de todo el planeta, estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que chocaba con alguien.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Oh discul...—se quedó mirando a la persona con la que había chocado—¿Lee?—<em><br/><br/></em>El hombre de espesas cejas lo miró con los ojos más amplios si era posible.<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Naruto? Cuanto tiempo—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Lo mismo digo—los dos estuvieron en un silencio incómodo—Bueno me voy adiós Lee—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¡Espera!—se detuvo y decidió seguir hablando—Yo...¿podemos hablar?—al ver la duda en el rostro del rubio suplicó—Por favor te prometo que solo es hablar—<em><br/><br/></em>Naruto lo miró antes de asentir, los dos se sentaron en un banco en el parque. Estuvieron un momento en silencio intentando hablar.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Sabes nunca te pedí perdón por como te traté—Lee miró a Naruto con arrepentimiento sincero—Lo siento—<em><br/><br/></em>Naruto se sorprendió, nunca imaginó eso después de lo que paso ninguno habló con él es más lo miraron con más odio que antes pero se conmovió por Lee, debió costarle mucho hacer esto.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Gracias tú también debiste pasarlo mal con todo lo que paso—<em><br/><br/></em>Pero el de cejas gruesas negó con la cabeza—¡No! Me porte como un completo imbécil contigo y más si a mí antes me acosaban en el colegio. Fue peor sobre todo porque tú fuiste de los pocos que me defendió—<em><br/><br/></em>Cuando Lee iba a primaria y se metían con él por sus cejas gruesas Naruto lo defendía y luego gracias a él y a Maito guy siguió adelante. Ahora se avergonzaba terriblemente de lo que le hizo.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Sabes cuando te gusta alguien eso puede cegarte y hacer o creer cosas por esa persona—dijo Naruto hablando con tristeza y entendiendo perfectamente.<em><br/><br/></em>Rock Lee comprendió lo que decía y apretó los puños sabía a lo que se refería.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Yo...amaba a Sakura pero me utilizó—recordaba la época en que habría dado cualquier cosa por que la pelirosa correspondiera a sus sentimientos, debió imaginar que eso no ocurriría nunca con alguien como Sakura.<em><br/><br/>—</em>No te preocupes no eres el único que fue manipulado por ella—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Pero aun así debí darme cuenta, después de lo del vídeo fue horrible fue como volver a la época en que era acosado pero diez veces peor. La gente me trataba como la basura que soy y en esa ocasión estaba solo—incluso se planteó suicidarse, pero decidió no rendirse siguió entrenando hasta convertirse en un maestro de artes marciales y convertirse en policía. Daba conferencias en colegios para que no hubiera acoso, le hacía sentir mejor y sentía que se redimía.<em><br/><br/></em>Naruto sonrió al hombre, ya no era el mismo de antes era evidente que estaba arrepentido ¿y para que vivir en el rencor y el odio? Eso solo te envenena.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Lee eso fue hace mucho tiempo, es el pasado lo que importa es como vivamos el ahora y para el futuro—<em><br/><br/></em>Lee sintió que se le saltaban las lágrimas ¿como pudo tratar así a alguien tan bueno como Naruto? Sabía que no merecía su perdón pero lo agradeció.<em><br/><br/></em>Los dos se despidieron ya más en paz consigo mismos.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Sasuke ¿puedo hablar contigo?—<em><br/><br/></em>Sasuke se dirigió hacia Kakashi un genio entre los empresarios además de mentor, lo respetaba mucho pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio cuando miraba esos libros pornográficos o llegaba tarde a las reuniones, ese hombre lo desconcertaba.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Si ¿ocurre algo?—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Sabes sobre ese incidente de Zorro?—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Si el pervertido, no es una novedad está en todos los medios—<em><br/><br/>—</em>Si pero me parece que el pervertido y tú tenéis más en común de lo que parece—<em><br/><br/></em>En el periódico aparecían los hijos de Zorro que se habían reunido en un parque y uno de ellos rodeado por un rotulador estaba Tenma.<em><br/><br/></em>Sasuke miraba la fotografía con la boca abierta por segunda vez en la vida Kakashi veía al estoico Uchiha sin palabras la otra fue cuando ocurrió lo del vídeo.<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Que demonios es esto?—miró furioso al astuto empresario—Si es una tonta broma tuya no tiene ninguna gracia—<em><br/><br/>—</em>No lo es Sasuke, estaba leyendo el periódico, (y doy gracias a mi buena vista), cuando me topo con esto. Tu hijo estaba allí o alguien que se le parece mucho, lo mejor será que le preguntes—<em><br/><br/></em>El moreno entrecerró los ojos—¿Que estas insinuando? ¿que Tenma no es mi hijo?—<em><br/><br/>—</em>No estoy insinuando nada solo que resuelvas todo esto antes de que los medios se enteren ¿te imaginas? ¿Tenma Uchiha hijo de Zorro?—<em><br/><br/>—</em>¡No es su hijo y voy a aclarar esto!—salió precipitadamente pero cuando abrió la puerta de su despacho se topó con sus dos amigos y compañeros de trabajo Suigetsu y Karin que estaban escuchando a escondidas.<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Vosotros no tenéis nada mejor que hacer?—pregunto furioso, ahora mismo no tenía paciencia.<em><br/><br/></em>Ambos se apartaron enseguida dejando que el moreno se fuera Karin no podía estar más emocionada, si Tenma resultaba no ser hijo de Sasuke eso quería decir que esa insufrible pelirosa los ha engañado todo este tiempo y será el fin del matrimonio.<em><br/><br/>—</em>Conozco esa mirada y olvídalo—Suigetsu conocía mejor que nadie a su amiga.<em><br/><br/>—</em>¿Pero que dices?—pero sabiendo que no engañaría al otro decidió contarlo<em>—</em>Es la oportunidad perfecta para que esa maldita se de con el muro hecho por sus mentiras y al fin yo tendré a Sasuke—<br/><br/>Suigetsu negó con la cabeza ¿como era posible que Karin fuera tan ingenua? Pero no era la única las demás mujeres se quedaban atrapadas en el magnetismo y atractivo de Sasuke, sin importar que este fuera un idiota.<br/><br/>—Olvídalo Karin quiere a su hijo y le daría igual si fuera biológico o no además el no te ama, la verdad tampoco ama a su esposa y dudo de que lo haya hecho alguna vez—<br/><br/>Pero la pelirroja apretó los puños decidida a no rendirse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>